I'M SORRY, BAEKHYUN
by 407bubleblue
Summary: So, raise them together.../LAST CHAP/CHANBAEK/GS/EXO/NO CHILD!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/
1. Chapter 1

**I'm SORRY, BAEKHYUN**

 **CAST**

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

 **GENRE**

Romance

 **DISCLAIMER**

They're belong to GOD !

and STORY IS MINE

 **RATE**

M

 **WARNING!**

NO CHILD!

GENDERSWITCH

typo(s)

 **SUMMARY**

 **Jika mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan, maka biarkan aku menghapusmu untuk selamanya. Namun jika kau adalah pelabuhan terakhirku, ijinkan aku tinggal di sisimu, karena aku membutuhkanmu.**

* * *

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Malam itu Baekhyun tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat seorang namja yang begitu ia percayai tega menyakitinya.

Mereka tidak bertengkar ataupun adu selisih sebelumnya, singkatnya mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk ramen panas yang masih mengepulkan asap, bersama. Lalu mereka pulang dan juga saling menautkan jari-jari dinginnya hingga mereka merasakan hangat satu sama lain di bawah guyuran salju yang menghujani tanah Bucheon malam itu.

Lalu apa yang Baekhyun dengar sekarang? Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang namja di hadapannya katakan.

Menghakhiri katanya?

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Tekanan terjadi di area tubuh bagian dalamnya, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri mendengarkan suara namja itu. Hingga air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja saat namja itu mengulangi ucapannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Oh Sehun?"

Tanyanya berusaha tidak bergetar walau nyatanya ia ingin sekali.

"Aku akan segera memulai debutku menjadi artis."

Jadi ini alasannya Sehun mengabaikannya bebarapa bulan ini. Namja itu tengah sibuk dengan dunia barunya, yang diam-diam sedang merintis karir menjadi artis. Segampang itu kekasihnya mencampakannya. Segampang orang memakan permen karet dan ketika dia bosan mengunyahnya maka akan dibuang begitu saja. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun manusia bukan batu yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Aku akan segera pindah ke Seoul untuk debutku. Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan aktifitasku dan membuatmu menunggu. Saat itu aku yakin kalau kita pasti akan merasakan kebimbangan satu sama lain. Aku sibuk hingga melupakan waktu tentang kita, aku tidak mau menyakitimu Baekhyun dengan bilang bahwa aku tidak memikirkanmu, saat itu kau akan marah padaku dan membuatmu membenciku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi Baek."

Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?

Apa gunanya ponsel?

Pintar sekali namja itu berbicara? Apa ini karena sekolah aktingnya? Karena bakatnya inilah dia bisa menjadi artis.

Baekhyun ingin menyela tapi ia malah mengangguk hingga air matanya berjatuhan.

"Apa sudah selesai penjelasannya? Sekarang pergilah,"

Ucap Baekhyun lirih tidak mau membuat emosinya tersulut. _Well,_ ia akan mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya ah, atau mungkin kini sudah menjadi mantannya itu dengan lapang dada. Hatinya memang sakit, tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa melarang keinginan seseorang. Apalagi itu tentang mimpinya.

Sehun termangu di tempatnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya mendengar kekasihnya melepasnya semudah itu. Setidaknya perkiraan bahwa Baekhyun akan menamparnya bahkan tak terealisasi.

Sehun maju selangkah berniat merengkuh kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh, namun saat kakinya melangkah Baekhyun segera memundurkan dirinya.

Menjauhinya...

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Lirih namun tersirat ketegasan didalamnya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan pandangan mata nanar dan saat itu Sehun tahu bahwa dia telah menghancurkan hati gadis mungil itu. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya.

"Pergilah seperti keinginanmu, dan jangan pernah berani kau bertemu denganku lagi. Oh Sehun... Aku membencimu! Selamat tinggal."

Dan gadis itu langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lagi, menyisakan satu namja yang menatapnya sedih.

Empat tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih dan hari ini tega-teganya Oh Sehun menghancurkan semua kenangan dan juga harapan yang sudah ditimbun dengan indah dalam waktu beberapa detik.

 _"Aku tahu aku memang egois Baekhyun, jika ada cara agar membuatmu tidak membenciku... pasti akan aku lakukan."_

* * *

Dua wanita tampak bersenda gurau asyik dengan obrolannya, sambil berjalan beriringan menghampiri rekannya. Satu wanita berpostur semampai bak model iklan dan satu lagi wanita yang sedikit lebih pendek. Si wanita lebih tinggi menghentikan tawanya saat sampai di meja yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Editor Byun, letakkan pensilmu dan mari kita pergi makan siang,"

Ajak wanita tinggi itu pada rekannya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Yang dipanggil pun mendongak melihat lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil.

"Sebentar lagi Tao, lebih baik kalian turun duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul,"

Jawab wanita bernama Baekhyun tadi singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Entahlah... mencatat sesuatu.

Wanita yang berada di belakang Tao akhirnya mendesah. Sambil menarik pelan lengan sahabatnya dia berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Baekhyun, dan jangan menunda jam makan siangmu lain kali!"

Baekhyun menoleh disertai anggukan, " _Arasseoyo_ eonni."

Setelah jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun akhirnya kedua wanita itu benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun mendesah berat, kepalanya pening meratapi nasib naskahnya yang kemarin hilang. Sedangkan editingnya sudah mencapai 80%, _what the hell_. Apalagi yang membuatnya tidak semakin gila jika _deadline_ buku itu tinggal dua hari lagi. Demi Tuhan! dua hari lagi... Dan ia kehilangan semua file-file yang sudah disusunnya rapi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri atas keteledoran itu. Dia lupa menyimpan dokumen kerjanya setelah melakukan evaluasi menyeluruh pada filenya. Dan beberapa hari ini laptopnya memang bermasalah. Hingga saat ia mematikan laptopnya ... Kaboooommm!

Baekhyun hampir saja mencakar wajahnya sendiri jika saja salah seorang rekannya tidak memanggilnya,

"Editor Byun, Manajer Kim memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

Oh astaga... Manajer Kim? Baekhyun ingin tenggelam saat ini juga. Dia tahu betul kalau manajernya pasti akan menanyakan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya dengan gusar Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Manajernya dengan keringat dingin. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat satu orang namja lagi, Baekhyun sempat meliriknya sekilas namun ia segera menolehkan kepalanya. Jantungnya sedang tegang dan dia tidak punya waktu memikirkan yang lainnya. Ia tersenyum kaku saat Manajer Kim tersenyum padanya. Manajer Kim orang yang baik karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi sayangnya saat ini...

Baekhyun tidak berani menebak apa yang akan Manajer Kim katakan padanya.

"Editor Byun bagaimana dengan naskahnya? Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikannya? Nona Lee sudah tidak sabar mengharapkan bukunya segera diterbitkan lusa,"

Ucap Manajer Kim dengan semangat dan senyum terkembang.

Baekhyun terpaku sesaat. Dengan gemetar ia memilin ujung kemejanya gusar. Ia terus menggigiti bibirnya kecil hingga tidak menyadari bahwa salah seorang namja disana tadi sibuk memperhatikannya.

"Manajer Kim saya minta maaf, bisakah anda mengundur jadwal _deadline_ nya sampai minggu depan?"

" _Mwo?_ "

Baekhyun berjingkat kecil mendapati respon Manajernya. Wajah yang semula sumringah itu sekejap berubah menjadi tatapan horror. Baekhyun segera membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, ini memang kesalahan saya karena tidak berhati-hati."

Baekhyun mendongak lagi dan menangkupkan tangannya di dada khas orang memelas.

"Saya mohon Manajer Kim, saya berjanji akan menyelesaikannya minggu depan. Tolong bantu saya."

Sang Manajer Kim pun mengerjap tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu editor Byun?"

Tanyanya masih dengan kebingungan. Sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa terpojokkan.

Tanpa Baekhyun duga bahwa namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Katakan alasan apa sampai-sampai membuatmu meminta mengundurkan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan?"

 _ **Glup**_ ~

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mendengar suara berat namja di hadapannya berbicara padanya. Dia tidak tahu siapa namja itu, tapi didengar dari nada suaranya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun semakin mengkerut.

"Laptop saya rusak dan semua file-file yang sudah saya kerjakan hilang," Cicitnya lirih, astaga Baekhyun hampir menangis. Tatapan orang di depannya itu sungguh mengintimidasi.

"Apakah itu bisa di jadikan alasan?" Sahut Namja itu terdengar garang, lalu dia berdehem sebentar.

"Aku adalah Direktur di Random House Inc. Namaku Park Chanyeol dan perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini pada pegawaiku sebelumnya,"

Lanjut namja itu lagi dengan kalimat lirih tetapi sangat menusuk telinga satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Maafkan saya,"

Tunduk Baekhyun semakin tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia Kim Jongin?"

Tanya namja berwajah tegas itu lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang sebelah meja namja bernama Kim Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempekerjakan pegawai teledor sepertinya?"

"Kau membuatnya ketakukan Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah salah satu editor terbaik yang kumiliki," Dengus Jongin itu tidak suka.

Chanyeol menatap miring Jongin yang terdengar membela wanita itu.

"Aku tahu mungkin dia sedang stres Chanyeol, mungkin karena itu dia jadi tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya."

"Sejak kapan urusan pribadi diikut campurkan dengan loyalitas pekerjaan?"

Tanya Chanyeol tidak suka. "Atau jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu?" Decak namja itu lagi terdengar mengejak.

Jongin mendelik menatap balik lawan bicaranya. Park Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus bosnya yang sedang menatapnya remeh.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara," Balas Jongin galak. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah berdecak bosan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya Kim Jongin, kau menyukainya. Ck, Transparan sekali."

Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dalam sakunya. Mengetik sebuah pesan balasan pada seseorang di media sosIalnya, Line.

"Dia bahkan menolakku."

Chanyeol mendongak detik itu juga begitu Jongin menutup mulutnya. Matanya menatap tak percaya akan pengakuan sahabatnya.

* * *

Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya tidak semangat. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut memikirkan nasib buruk yang dihadapinya. Semua tak akan begini jika laptopnya tidak rusak. Semua tidak akan begini jika dia bisa lebih hati-hati.

Selama ini Manajer Kim memang baik padanya, tapi wajar-wajar saja kalau namja itu bisa sangat kecewa jika dirinya bersalah. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak berani berkutik sama sekali saat _onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan wajah garang seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Direktur Random House tadi. Apa itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuknya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lemas. Mata sipit itu melirik kearah jam kecil yang berada di dekatnya tak bersemangat. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Bekerja lembur pun tak ada gunanya untuk hari ini. Ia bahkan baru bisa mengerjakan ulang naskahnya sebanyak 20%. Sedangkan otaknya sedang tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Apa iya ia harus tidak tidur malam ini.

Tao dan Yixng, kedua sahabatnya sempat menawarkan bantuan padanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau egois dengan membebani sahabat-sahabatnya dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa Yixing juga tengah mengerjakan naskah seperti dirinya. Dan Tao, demi Tuhan, wanita bak model itu bukanlah seorang editor melainkan _desain grafis_. Mau jadi apa presentasinya nanti jika ia membiarkan Tao menggarap editing itu untuknya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan selanjutnya.

"Aih ya ampunnn... Byun Baekhyun, mati saja kau!"

Rutuknya semakin frustasi sambil memukuli kepalanya. Dia sungguh putus asa menghadapi ini sendiri. Membayangkan dulu ia masih mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menyemangatinya jika kesusahan, tapi sekarang ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kasar setelah sadar tentang apa yang dipikirkannya. Untuk apa dia masih memikirkan namja yang sudah mencampakannya tanpa perasaan. Apa dia bodoh atau idiot. Akhirnya setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Dia sudah kelaparan, setidaknya satu mangkuk ramen cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya malam ini.

Sedangkan di sudut ruangan yang tidak terlihat olehnya, seorang namja berwajah datar mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Tidak ada satupun yang luput dari penglihatannya. Namja itu tengah menggumam tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya juga keluar dari sana beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat.

* * *

 _"Dia sedang sakit."_

 _"Sakit?"_

 _Jongin tertawa geli melihat wajah serius Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Lihat, namja itu terlihat sangat penasaran sekali._

 _"Bukan sakit dalam artian sebenarnya. Kudengar dari teman dekatnya jika gadis itu baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya" Jongin menarik napasnya dalam. "Atau lebih kasarnya dicampakkan."_

 _Chanyeol tampak semakin tertarik dengan perbincangan itu. Tanpa sadar dia menutup ponsel yang sedari tadi dimainkannya begitu saja. Telinganya ia buka lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan tiap ucapan dari mulut Jongin._

 _"Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Artis muda yang tengah naik daun itu.?"_

 _"Kudengar dialah mantan kekasih Baekhyun."_

 _"Mworago?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata melotot._

 _"Kau pasti tidak percaya Park Chanyeol? Awalnya aku pun sama", Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa memalukannya dirinya saat pernyataan cintanya di tolak oleh wanita mungil yang sedang mereka bicarakan._

 _"Mungkin sangking patah hatinya, dia menolak semua orang yang menawarkan cinta padanya," Papar Jongin lalu meraih pulpen hitamnya untuk ia torehkan pada lembar-lembar dokumen kerjanya._

 _"Heh, sombong sekali," Desis Chanyeol tampak tak suka._

 _"Berani taruhan denganku? Dia akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan."_

 _"Nde?"_

 _Jongin segera meletakkan kembali pulpennya dan menatap sahabatnya kaget._

 _"Apa kau gila Park Chanyeol?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin benar perkataan Jongin bahwa Chanyeol itu gila. Bagaimana dengan sadar namja itu mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi. Dan disini sekarang, di sebuah kedai ramen sederhana di pinggiran lampu merah kota, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu dia disana. Chanyeol menertaiwai dirinya begitu menyadari tingkah konyolnya. Menguntit seorang wanita yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ck! benar-benar seperti orang bodoh," Gumamnya merutukki dirinya. Chanyeol begitu terpancing saat mendengar bahwa sahabatnya yang terkenal sebagai penjerat wanita bisa ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Entahlah Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah mengajak Jongin sahabatnya yang sudah mendapat penolakan nyata itu taruhan. Jujur bukan hadiah taruhannya yang membuat Chanyeol tergiur, tapi sepertinya tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia tertarik dengan wanita bernama Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol sudah hampir menginjak pedal gas mobilnya jika saja matanya tidak segera menangkap siluet wanita yang dia kenali keluar dari kedai ramen. Wanita itu tampak sempoyongan dalam langkahnya, Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar sebelum memilih mematikan mesin mobilnya dan beranjak keluar.

Chanyeol tepat waktu menghalau tubuh wanita yang hampir ambruk itu.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?" Pekik Chanyeol kaget. Tapi yang di tanyainya malah tidak menjawab. Mata wanita itu terpejam dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol ketakukan. ' _Apa jangan_ - _jangan yeoja ini mati?'_ batinnya. Untung saja dia cepat berlari dan menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Kejadian itu sontak menyedot perhatian beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan kaki. Karena tidak mau ditatap penuh selidik orang-orang disana akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan wanita itu ke dalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Chanyeol masih betah menatap lama tubuh wanita itu. Ternyata dia baru sadar jika wanita itu mimisan. Chanyeol bisa tahu karena melihat bekas darah di hidung dari jari-jari lentik wanita itu yang mengenai kemejanya.

Chanyeol berdecak lagi. "Ck, apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri ketika ia terjaga. Sambil meringis kesakitan saat mata sipitnya mencoba terbuka. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung ketika ia merasa asing dengan tempatnya saat ini berada. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap lagi berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun editor Byun," sapa seseorang yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Bola matanya hampir keluar saat yang di dapatinya adalah.

"A-anda... D- direktur Park?" Ucap Baekhyun tergagap.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan sebuah mug berisi teh yang masih mengepulkan asap di nakas sebelah ranjang.

"Minumlah ini ku kira teh madu bisa sedikit mengurangi pusingmu. Dan apa kau merasa baikkan?"

Tanya namja itu tidak menggubris raut kebingungan lawan bicaranya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu. Namun sejurus kemudian ia segera tersadar dan kembali bertanya dengan panik.

"B-bagaimana saya bisa berada disini? Dimana saya sekarang?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, dia duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Dengan gaya anggun namja itu menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan lebarnya di atas lutut. Mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sosok mungil yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Semalam aku tidak sengaja menemukanmu ambruk di tengah jalan, dan karena aku ingat bahwa kau adalah salah satu pegawai Manager Kim makanya aku menolongmu. Aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi yaa..." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya santai, "Aku membawamu ke apartemenku."

Sesaat Baekhyun merasa sangat berterimakasih karena orang itu mau menolongnya, tapi entahlah tiba-tiba perasaan malu juga membayanginya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi terimakasih atas pertolongan anda," Ujar Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"Tidak masalah," Jawab Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan.

"Tapi jika boleh aku bertanya bagaimana bisa kau pingsan di tengah jalan?"

Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan kedua _obsidian_ milik Chanyeol. Ia melihat tatapan itu syarat akan kekhawatiran. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ' _pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu_ '

"A~..." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Seingatnya sepulang kerja ia mampir ke kedai ramen langganannya, lalu memesan semangkuk ramen panas dan meminum sebotol soju. Baekhyun kemudian pulang dan tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Ah! Ia ingat, ia juga sempat mimisan sebelum akhirnya...

"Dan kau juga mimisan editor Byun, apa kau sakit?"

Pingsan.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang sakit, ia baik-baik saja. Dan Baekhyun sangat yakin akan kesehatannya.

"Mungkin saya mimisan karena kelelahan."

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya diam.

"Karena naskah itu? Kau yakin bisa bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang entah kenapa berubah melembut.

Oh iya...bekerja. Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera teringat waktu. Jam berapa sekarang, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu mencari apa saja yang bisa menunjukkan jam berapa sekarang ini. Dan ia buru-buru beranjak dari atas kasur itu untuk bergegas pergi. Astaga! sudah hampir jam 8.

Namun belum sempat ia berdiri tegak Chanyeol sudah menghalau jalannya.

"Laptopmu rusak, bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikan naskah itu saat hanya tinggal hari ini waktu yang tersisa?"

Begitu dekat, hingga Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup saat tubuhnya berada pada jarak bebarapa senti dari tubuh tegap namja itu. Bahkan saat menatap matanya pun Baekhyun harus mendongak. Tatapan itu, Baekhyun menyadari tatapan mengintimidasi itu lagi dilayangkan padanya. ' _Kenapa namja ini sangat menakutkan_ '. Batin Baekhyun uring-uringan.

"Saya akan menservisnya," Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Seolah kepercayaan dirinya ditelan habis oleh tatapan tajam milik Chanyeol.

"Menservis akan memerlukan waktu berapa hari. Sedangkan _deadline_ buku itu tinggal besok editor Byun!"

Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Memang benar yang dikatakan namja itu. Baekhyun memang tidak punya waktu lagi. Tapi dia bisa apa? Menyerah? Jangan harap.

"Atau... kau mau aku membelikanmu laptop baru?"

Dan begitu mendengar tawaran itu, Baekhyun segera tersadar ada yang tidak beres disini. Apa maksud Chanyeol berkata demikian.

Chanyeol mendesaknya hingga Baekhyun harus memundurkan tubuhnya. Perasaannya tidak enak menghadapi wajah tegas namja itu.

"Aku akan membelikanmu laptop baru jika kau bersedia menjadi temanku... teman mengobrol atau juga teman..."

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya lalu melirik ke arah ranjang yang berada di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengikuti tatapan matanya, dan matanya membola saat sadar kemana jalan pikiran namja itu.

Walau dengan kaki gemetar ketakutan Baekhyun mencoba tenang. "Dimana tas saya, saya mau pulang karena sebentar lagi saya harus ke kantor,"

Ucap Baekhyun dingin dengan tatapan menyalang, demi Tuhan. Dia merasa dilecehkan jika semua yang dibayangkan tentang Chanyeol itu adalah benar.

Seperti di drama-drama yang sering ditontonnya. Bahwa seorang pengusaha kaya menawarkan harta dan kehidupan mewah kepada wanita miskin di atas kontrak dengan merelakan diri dijadikan pelacurnya atau bahkan budak seks mereka. Tidak terima kasih, Baekhyun masih menyayangi tubuhnya. Dan sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga satu-satunya apa yang ia miliki itu.

Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun dengan gerakan kepalanya. Segera setelah Baekhyun menemukan yang dicari. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana.

* * *

Baekhyun lagi-lagi di kejutkan oleh tingkah Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak harus terkejut jika ia tidak sedang melamun. Tapi nyatanya kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya buta dengan sekitar. Baekhyun jadi tidak konsen dengan pekerjaannya. Dan malah melamun tidak jelas. Baekhyun semakin melemas mengingat dewi waktu sepertinya tidak mau memihak padanya. _'apa aku harus menyerah'_ desahnya berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau sudah mendengar berita pagi ini?" Tanya Tao sambil memancarkan raut sumringah, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balik menatapnya malas dengan wajah kusut. Tao sempat bingung sesaat tapi dia tetap ingin menyampaikan berita baik ini untuk sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah _deadline_ buku Nona Lee di undur seminggu."

"Apa?" Pekik Baekhyun cepat. Kaget tentu saja, selama yang ia tahu wanita bernama Nona Lee adalah orang yang membenci ketidak konsistensian. Dan apa yang sudah menjadi perjanjian maka itu harus dilaksanakan, tidak peduli apapun alasannya.

"Tadi sebelum kau datang Manajer Kim mencarimu, dia sendiri yang menyampaikan berita ini."

Baekhyun masih sibuk mencerna semua ucapan Tao. Bagaimana bisa begini? Kemarin ia sendiri yang mendengar bahwa _deadline_ itu tidak bisa di undur.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia editor Byun?" Tanya Tao penuh teka-teki. Kemudian tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menjawabnya Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik ketelinga wanita yang lebih mungil, "Direktur Park sendiri yang turun tangan bernegosiasi dengan Nona Lee."

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup memasuki ruangan Manajer Kim sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi. Mungkin ia tidak perlu gugup jika yang memberinya perintah itu Manajer Kim sendiri. Tapi demi Tuhan, suara disambungan telepon beberapa menit yang lalu bukanlah suara Manajer Kim. Ia ingat betul suara berat yang selalu mengintimidasinya, ya itu suara Park Chanyeol, dan bukan suara Kim Jongin, manajernya. Waupun ia sendiri bingung kenapa Direktur Park berada disini, tetapi Baekhyun putuskan tetap kemari.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya tiga kali sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Di balik meja sang Manajer sudah duduk dengan manis namja berwajah dingin dan juga tegas menatapnya datar. Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu pandang dengan _obsidian_ Chanyeol yang selalu mengintimidasinya.

Setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi yang diminta Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Ia mendongak sebentar karena tak ingin dinilai tidak sopan.

"Maaf Direktur Park apakah ada lagi yang anda perlukan?" Tanya Baekhyun tampak tegang.

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berada disini?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak.

"Manajer Kim sedang mengambil cuti satu minggu, dan kerena minggu ini banyak sekali buku yang harus diterbitkan, makanya aku disini menggantikan posisinya sementara waktu."

Baekhyun mengerjab takjub, bagaimana mungkin seorang Direktur bersedia duduk di kursi bawahannya mengantikan tugas yang bukan miliknya. Tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa selalu ada alasan tersendiri bagi Direktur Park melakukan itu.

"Mengenai _deadline_ itu, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru menyelesaikannya. Masih tersisa seminggu untuk menyempurnakan semuanya, jadi... beristirahatlah yang cukup."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa tersanjung atas bantuan dan perhatian Direktur Park padanya. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi Baekhyun segera memasang sikap hati-hati. Bisa saja namja itu memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk sebuah rencana jahat. Baekhyun tetap harus membangun benteng tinggi.

"Terimakasih anda sudah berbaik hati. Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

Baekhyun hendak berbalik sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya,

"Tunggu editor Byun!"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan maju beberapa langkah, Baekhyun tentu waspada. Pikiran-pikiran buruk segera menyerangnya. Dengan panik ia mundur ke belakang.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat menyadari tingkah ketakukan wanita di depannya. Tapi kemudian senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku editor Byun, Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

 _Apa?_

"Untuk tadi pagi... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkanmu. Aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan tadi pagi. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud kesitu. Dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku kau sudah lebih dulu memasang raut kesal. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham kepadaku. Jadi... aku minta maaf jika ucapanku menyinggung perasaanmu."

Baekhyun merasa tertohok. Selain mendominasi bagaimana mungkin namja itu juga bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Anggapan buruk tentang Chanyeol memang belum terbukti tetapi Baekhyun sudah melempar spekulasi negatif begitu saja. Dia merasa telah menjadi wanita yang buruk.

Bibirnya terbuka hendak berucap, tetapi karena kegugupannya itulah yang membuat semua kalimatnya seperti tertelan kembali. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sesaat sebelum menunduk dan minta maaf.

" _Jeoseonghamnida_ Direktur Park, saya ti-tidak bermaksud berfikiran seperti itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Wanita seperti Baekhyun itu sangat mudah didapatkan apanya yang susah? Jongin saja yang bodoh.

"Baiklah jika kau memang merasa bersalah maukah kau menerima ajakan makan malam dariku?"

 _"Ye?_ "

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu editor Byun, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ada niat buruk padamu. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa memanggil polisi saat itu juga."

Baekhyun tercenung sesaat, namun akhirnya dia tertawa kecil hingga matanya menyipit dan membingkai indah, mendengar lelucon garing yang dillontarkan bosnya padanya.

"Baiklah, dimana anda akan mengajak saya, saya akan datang kesana men-"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan menghentikan tawa imutnya.

"Kau tunggu aku didekat pos satpam, kita akan pergi bersama."

* * *

Seperti janji yang sudah diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya mereka tiba di hotel berbintang terkenal di Seoul untuk acara _dinner_. Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan sifat kagum berlebihannya melihat bangunan yang begitu megah dengan aksen mewah disetiap sudut ruangannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam menuju ruangan khusus yang sudah dipesan Chanyeol untuk makan malamnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali protes pada namja itu, untuk apa mereka makan di tempat semewah ini jika mereka saja bisa menghabiskan semangkuk ramen panas yang luar biasa nikmatnya di kedai kecil langganannya. Ya~ Tuhan Baekhyun mulai ngawur, mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol, CEO di perusahaan penerbitan terkenal di Seoul makan di kedai ramen yang kelewat kecil itu. Baekhyun geleng-geleng menyadari pemikiran konyolnya.

"Editor Byun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Park Chanyeol khawatir melihat wanita itu geleng-geleng. Baekhyun segera menegakkan kepalanya dan tertawa bodoh.

"A~ haha, saya tidak apa-apa, saya baik-baik saja," Jawabnya singkat karena kelewat malu. ' _Astaga_ ~ _bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah pabo Baekhyun_ ' gerutunya mengomeli dirinya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum aneh melihat tawa kecil wanita itu. Begitu manis, batinnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali mengekori Chanyeol di belakangnya. Dua orang pelayan berpakain seragam sudah menyambut mereka, mereka hendak berbelok sebelum mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menatap dengan mata melebar pada sebuah keramaian di sebelah aula tak jauh dari tempatnya. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menatap dengan jelas bahwa namja yang dilihatnya itu adalah.

 _Oh Sehun..._

Chanyeol berbalik menyadari Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Namja itu mengikuti bola mata Baekhyun mengarah.

"Sepertinya sedang ada _event_ disini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seorang pelayan itu dan berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterpakuannya.

"Benar Tuan Park, Aktor Oh Sehun yang tengah naik daun itu sedang melakukan _Fansign,_ "

Jawab pelayan itu sopan.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun sekilas, dia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang menunduk muram. Dan dia tidak suka melihat itu lama-lama. Akhirnya atas inisiatifnya Chanyeol menggenggam jemari-jemari yang begitu mungil di telapak tangannya itu dan menariknya pergi.

"Baekhyun-sii ayo kita pergi, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol. Matanya tampak memerah dan menahan tangis tapi dia mengangguk. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Chanyeol menggandengnya.

Saat menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun juga tidak sengaja menatapnya. Baekhyun melihat namja itu terlihat sangat kaget mendapatinya disini. Tentu, Baekhyun yakin Sehun pasti sangat kaget melihatnya disini, namja itu pasti tidak menyangka bahwa wanita biasa sepertinya bisa berkeliaran di tempat mewah yang sangat privasi seperti ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Editor Byun apa makanannya tidak enak? Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya memainkan garpu di atas piringmu dan tidak berniat memasukkan makanan ke mulutmu."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol menegurnya.

" _Jeoseonghamnida,_ "

Gumam Baekhyun terlihat menyesali perbuatannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dan meraih gelas winenya. Meneguknya sebentar lalu beralih mengamati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tentu tidak lupa dengan apa yang Jongin katakan padanya. Hanya namja seperti Oh Sehun saja bisa membuat Baekhyun terperdaya. Ck, Chanyeol mulai muak melihatnya.

"Berhenti meminta maaf dan makanlah makanmu!"

Perintah Chanyeol setengah membentak yang langsung membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih mengiris daging yang berada di piringnya kecil-kecil lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya sebelum membuat Chanyeol murka. Tapi tetap saja nafsu makannya sudah hilang setelah melihat keberadaan Sehun yang sudah hampir enam bulan ini tidak di temuinya. Perasaan sakit hati itu tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya lagi melihat Sehun sangat bahagia. Meninggalkannya bagai sampah yang tidak ada gunanya. Baekhyun merasa sesak di dadanya. Dengan gerakan serampangan ia menarik gelas anggurnya dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan orang lain, apalagi di hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menahan kerapuhan hatinya lagi. Hatinya yang retak belum sempat mengering dan kini tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman martil tak kasat mata kembali melukainya.

Chanyeol mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan mengahampiri Baekhyun yang dilihatnya mulai terisak.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku terlalu kasar, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu,"

Ujar Chanyeol takut-takut, sambil memberanikan menyentuh pundak rapuh Baekhyun. Ia tahu perasaan Baekhyun sedang tidak bagus tetapi dia dengan sadar malah membentak wanita itu.

"Hiks... kenapa dia begitu kejam."

Berhasil, akhirnya isakan yang sedari ditahanya berhasil lolos dan menyapa telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dalam, enggan mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi bahu ringkih yang terguncang itu memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Apa salahku...hiks." Isakannya semakin memilukan suasana hening di dalam restoran itu. Chanyeol memang sengaja memesan ruangan khusus untuknya makan bersama Baekhyun. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa tapi dia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan nyaman bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-sii ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya tapi entah mengapa dia malah memilih berbasa-basi.

"Namja bodoh itu, kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku,"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa menatap Chanyeol yang memandanginya cemas.

"Aku bahkan mencintainya selama empat tahun. Aku selalu bersabar menghadapinya yang terkadang masih bertingkah layaknya balita. Aku selalu mengusahakan apapun yang dia inginkan. Aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi kenapa... hiks," Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kelu oleh liurnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun tentang Sehun sebelumnya. Kecuali kedua sahabatnya yang memang sudah ia percayai. Tapi hari ini, atau mungkin juga karena efek wine yang diminumnya barusan. Baekhyun menumpahkan semua sakit hatinya kepada namja yang sama sekali belum ia kenali.

Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia perlu menenangkan wanita yang sedang kalut itu.

"Dia bahkan berjanji akan menikahiku akhir tahun ini... Tapi kenyataannya dia hanya namja brengsek yang tidak bisa memegang kata-katanya... Dia... pembohong!"

"Baekhyun-sii hentikan! sudah...jangan teruskan!"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi basah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya. _Obsidiannya_ bertemu langsung dengan _onyx_ milik sang wanita. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan seolah memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

" _ssshttt..._ jangan menangis. Lupakan namja brengsek sepertinya. Di luar sana masih banyak namja yang lebih baik darinya. Bahkan beribu-ribu kali lebih baik yang bisa kau dapatkan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi usapan lembut jemari Chanyeol pada pipinya. Baekhyun merasa...

tenang...

Ia membuka matanya lagi, tatapan matanya begitu sayu. _Damn Shit_ , itu membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan dengan akalnya.

Dengan kenekatan yang mulai terkumpul Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Sedikit lagi hingga ia akan sampai pada bibir tipis merah muda nan sangat menggoda itu.

"Lupakan dia, dan mulailah semuanya denganku!"

Sebut Chanyeol gila, tanpa mempedulikan jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun akan menolaknya, Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir wanita itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dalam yang begitu menuntut. Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak oleh serangan tiba-tibanya. Mata sipit wanita itu terbuka lebar merasakan bagaimana bibir tebal Chanyeol memagutnya begitu mendominasi, hinga tanpa sadar ia mengalunkan lengannya dan mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman penuh gairah itu. Seiring semakin intimnya kuluman itu Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Bodoh, mungkin Baekhyun akan menyesal besok. Tetapi ia tidak mau menghentikan ini sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sampai disini, begitu wanita itu mempersilahkannya maka jangan harap Baekhyun akan bisa mengusirnya. Dengan diliputi nafsu yang membara Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Menarik wanita itu tidak sabaran hingga menemukan pintu masuk menuju kamar hotel. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan satu kamar dengan fasilitas super mewah disini. Apa yang tidak bisa Park Chanyeol dapatkan?

Pintu itu terkunci otomatis setelah tertutup. Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh wanita yang berkali-kali lebih kecil darinya itu ke atas tempat tidur. Nafasnya berderu tidak teratur hingga menimbulkan sensani aneh di telinga Baekhyun. Setelah yakin wanitanya terlentang pasrah di bawahnya segera dia lumat kembali bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar, ia hanya menuruti apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Saat Chanyeol memberinya isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya maka tanpa diperintah dua kali pun ia melakukannya.

"Direktur Parkhh...!" Panggilnya lirih yang tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah desahan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol yang mulai bertindak jauh, entahlah Baekhyun ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Chanyeol... sebut namaku Baekhyun, panggil namaku," Balas Chanyeol sensual. Hasratnya sudah tak bisa di bendung, nafasnya memburu bak serigala kelaparan, apakah wanita di bawahnya tega menghentikannya. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan permohonan besar. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa berhenti setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan sejauh ini.

Akhirnya walaupun tak percaya Chanyeol melihat sendiri. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengundangnya, wanita itu... wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol bersumpah. Dia tidak akan berhenti apapun alasannya.

Dengen terburu-buru dia raup kembali _cherry lips_ Baekhyun. Melumatnya tanpa ampun seolah dialah satu-satunya sang pemilik. _Libido_ nya semakin naik ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengerang disela-sela pagutannya. Ciumannya beralih ke dagu runcing itu, naik ke hidung dan beralih menjilati daerah sekitar kuping telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya merasakan sensasi aneh itu untuk pertama kali. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Lidah basah Chanyeol beralih semakin ke bawah, menjilati rahang mulus dan semakin turun ke leher jenjang tanpa cacat itu. Dengan gerakan pelan agar membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Chanyeol melucuti kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu. Menanggalkannya begitu saja setelah usahanya berhasil. Dia menyeringai mendapai dua buah gundukan yang memacu adrenalinya terbungkus rapi oleh bra berwarna hitam. _'warna yang cocok'_ batinnya. Chanyeol begitu gemas. Bagaimana dia bisa sangat terangsang dengan tubuh semungil ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati mata Baekhyun menatapnya sayu. Kembali ia kecup bibir itu sekilas, seakan menyampaikan pada wanita mungil itu untuk mempercayainya.

"Percayalah padaku Baekhyun..." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat dan serak, berhasil menggetarkan hatinya. Munafik jika Baekhyun menolak...

Gerakan tangan lebar Chanyeol mulai menyelusuri tubuh mungilnya yang hampir telanjang. Meraba bagian-bagian privasinya hingga membuat Baekhyun kegelian, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Tidak, bukannya tidak nyaman, mungkin hanya karena ia belum terbiasa. Lama-kelamaan ia pasti juga akan menerimanya, nanti.

Chanyeol mengecup bahu Baekhyun mesra, sedangkan tangannya tengah sibuk melepaskan kaitan bra di belakang punggung wanita itu. Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit badannya, secara naluriah ia memang sudah siap. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

" _You're so perfect pretty,_ "

Decak Chanyeol kagum saat dia berhasil melepaskan kedua payudara Baekhyun dari kungkungan bra hitam itu. Dada yang tidak besar memang, tetapi memiliki puting yang begitu menakjubkan. _Nipple_ berwarna merah muda itu tengah mengeras sempurna. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan betapa terangsangnya Baekhyun saat ini. Seperti dirinya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lama hanya untuk memandangi buah dada ranum itu, segera diremasnya kedua gundukan itu pelan agar tidak menyakiti si wanita. Lalu membiarkan mulutnya mencicipinya. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyesal. Mulutnya membasahi pucuk nipple itu menggoda. Menjilatnya lalu sesekali menghisapnya pelan sampai membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

Wanita itu sudah mencoba menahan desahannya, tapi rasanya percuma, Baekhyun terlalu awam. Dan ia tidak bisa mengatasi sensasi panas pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dicengkeramnya seprei putih yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu sambil mengerang. Astaga~ Baekhyun merasa melayang.

"Eungh..." Desahan sexy itu akhirnya lolos juga. Tubuhnya menggeliat acak kerena cumbuan Chanyeol pada dadanya. Namja itu masih sibuk menggoda nipplenya tanpa bosan. Menjilati yang kiri, meremas juga sesekali memelintir yang sebelah kanan gemas.

Setelah puas dengan nipple mungilnya kini lidah Chanyeol semakin turun ke bawah. Menjelajahi sesuatu yang belum pernah terjamah. Lidahnya menari-nari dia atas pusar Baekhyun membuat wanita itu kegelian. Baekhyun terkikik tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang Chanyeol salurkan padanya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum simpul mendengar gelak tawa wanita di bawahnya, lalu kembali turun semakin ke bawah hingga sampai di area pribadi Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana kerjanya rapi. Tanpa ampun ia segera membebaskan hal paling privasi milik Baekhyun dari rumahnya. Menarik zipper celana hitam si wanita pelan hingga kain itu jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai membuka paha mulus Baekhyun, mengendus sesuatu di bagian terdalam. Baekhyun menggelinjang kehilangan seluruh akalnya. Bibirnya terus mendesah ketika Chanyeol sibuk memanjanya. Chanyeol melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih tersisa. Dia menyeringai melihat pemandangan menakjuban di hadapannya, dan Baekhyun sadar atas apa yang sedang Chanyeol lihat. Dengan malu ia mencoba menutup pahanya kembali namun Chanyeol siap sedia menahannya.

"Jangan malu... Aku ingin melihatnya,"

Goda Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa seluruh wajahnya memerah padam. Akhirnya dengan ragu ia membiarkan Chanyeol menjamahnya semakin dalam lagi.

Baekhyun sudah basah dan Chanyeol tidak mau menunggu lebih lama. Segera dia bebaskan kejantanannya yang meronta dari dalam celananya.

Chanyeol merangkak naik melihat wajah wanitanya. Baekhyun masih setengah terpejam merasakan gelenyar-gelenyar panas diseluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dan membuat si sipit membuka mata. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh nafsu dan membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Apa kau siap?"

Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Sebenarnya siap tidak siap Chanyeol tetap ingin memasukinya. Egois memang, salahkan tubuh mungil wanita yang sangat menggodanya itu. Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan nafsunya sebesar ini. Dan dia heran kenapa Baekhyun membuatnya begitu berbeda.

Chanyeol melihatnya, raut keraguan menghiasi wajah Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya... aku takut," Cicit wanita itu gusar. Chanyeol sempat terkejut mendengarnya membuat kerja jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa bohong dia teramat bahagia. Setidaknya Chanyeol berfikir jika Baekhyun mau maka dia akan menjadi yang pertama.

"Percayalah padaku Baekhyunn~"

Tidak ingin Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Segera Chanyeol tuntun miliknya yang keras menuju kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak meledak, dia bersikap teramat lembut dan pelan untuk penyatuannya kali ini. Menghargai Baekhyun yang telah rela memberikan mahkotanya yang paling berharga padanya.

Baekhyun tersentak saat benda keras milik Chanyeol menyapa kewanitaannya. Rasanya begitu perih pada detik-detik awalnya. Karena merasa kesakitan, secara reflek Baekhyun mencangkar pundak lebar Chanyeol hingga kuku-kukunya menancap disana. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan rasa perih di pundakannya. Dia tahu Baekhyun lebih kesakitan, jadi dia harus segera membuat wanita itu terbiasa. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme pelan, melesakkan miliknya menemukan titik kenikmatan wanita itu. Suara desah Baekhyun yang mengalun sexy adalah lagu terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol dengar seumur hidupnya. Dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia puas.

"Ngghhh!"

Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya. Melumatnya atas dan bawah membuat Baekhyun hampir gila, sedangkan di bawah sana pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak. Menggesek dinding kewanitaan basah Baekhyun semakin intim. Sampai Chanyeol merasakan bahwa dia telah berhasil membobol sesuatu di dalam sana. _Damn_ Rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat, Baekhyun memekik saat selaput ke _virginannya_ benar-benar terkoyak. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir tebal Chanyeol saat ia menjerit kesakitan. Namun hal itu malah membuat si jantan semakin bersemangat.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Baekhyun orgasme. Kewanitaannya sudah basah oleh cairannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol belum sekali pun mencapai orgasmenya. Kini Baekhyun sudah mulai rileks dan menikmati percintaan panas mereka. Mulai terbiasa saat Chanyeol menusuknya makin dalam bergelora. Kejantanan Chanyeol menyodoknya semakin liar. Nafas Chanyeol tersengal-sengal menandai bahwa dirinya sudah dekat pada puncak kenikmatannya. Sedangkan kewanitaan Baekhyun semakin menjepitnya erat, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berdalih untuk menyampaikan rasa nikmatnya dengan kembali saling melumat. Menggigit sana-sini dan mengerang nikmat sebelum keduanya meledak bersama.

Chanyeol ambruk di sebelah Baekhyun yang tampak menstabilkan nafasnya. Kedua _onyx_ wanita itu tertutup rapat sedangkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka dihiasi lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa. Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu mungil telanjang itu mendekat padanya. Mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lembut agar menatapnya. Chanyeol sangat bahagia, sungguh. Dan dia sampai bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah dia terlalu senang karena telah berhasil memperdaya Baekhyun atau karena...

Belum lama senyumnya terkembang namun Chanyeol sudah dibuat terkejut oleh pemandanganan di hadapannya, Baekhyun...

Menangis...

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **PS: Karena saya teracuni karakter polos Anastasia Steele. But i'm so bad in romanseu...**

 **Saya gak akan basa-basi disini, FF ini hanya Threeshoot. Dan saya akan apdet chap selanjutnya jika mendapat sambutan baik dari reders deul.**

 **Kkaebsoongg~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SORRY, BAEKHYUN**

 **CAST**

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

 **GENRE**

Romance

 **DISCLAIMER**

GOD !

 **RATE**

M

 **WARNING!**

NO CHILD!

GENDERSWITCH

typo(s)

 **SUMMARY**

 _Apa kau senang Baekhyun?_

* * *

 **"OO"**

* * *

 _"Apa yang ingin kau inginkan dariku?"_

 _Tanya Jongin menatap sahabatnya serius. Dia tahu ide Chanyeol memang terdengar gila, tapi sepertinya Jongin juga tak kalah gilanya karena manuruti keinginan sahabatnya untuk taruhan._

 _"Berikan Monggu padaku."_

 _"Mwo? Apa katamu? Apa kau sudah gila? menginginkan mongguku?"_

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ekspresi sahabatnya yang menurutnya berlebihan._

 _"Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan bernilai lebih besar daripada si keriting itu."_

 _"Kau gila!" Bentak Jongin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku, apa kau tega mengambilnya dariku? Tidak akan!"_

 _Chanyeol tergelak mendapati tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya. Sedikit menggoda Jongin adalah hobinya._

 _"Ck, aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepalamu Park Chanyeol, tega-teganya kau mendekatinya jika hanya ingin mempermainkannya."_

 _"Aku butuh hiburan Kim Jongin."_

* * *

Baekhyun berangkat ke kantor bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak begitu santai seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa berhenti gugup sedari tadi. Bahkan rona merah muda di pipinya pun masih membingkai di wajahnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol semalam. Ia tahu ia memang kelewatan, Baekhyun ingin menyesal, tapi nyatanya hatinya sama sekali tidak demikian.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai Baekhyun-ah," Ucap Chanyeol lirih lalu Baekhyun segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun belum berniat beranjak dari tempatnya hingga membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

" _Wae gurae?_ Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi bermaksud khawatir. Tapi demi Tuhan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Astaga~ Baekhyun malu sekali...

"A- _Aniyo..._ baiklah sa- ah maksudku aku akan masuk sekarang," Jawab Baekhyun gugup, tangannya gemetar melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Setelah apa yang telah mereka lewati semalam bersama Chanyeol, namja itu memang menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti bicara formal jika di luar kantor.

" _Jankamman!"_ Cegat Chanyeol, dengan santai namja itu menggantikan pekerjaan Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepaskannya dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada si wanita dan...

 _ **Chu~**_

Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbicara kemudian.

"Hati-hati dan bekerjalah yang rajin!" Tukas namja itu menyampaikan pesan singkat namun berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar hebat.

 _'Be-benarkah namja ini Chanyeol. Direktur Park yang angkuh dan selalu mengintimidasinya?'_

Karena tidak mau membuatnya semakin salah tingkah Baekhyun segera mengangguk pamit lalu keluar dari mobil itu. Dia melambai saat mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkannya.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol tidak terlihat Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang seperti berdentum nyaring.

"Astaga~ Byun Baekhyun,"

Gumammnya tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Baekhyun menuju ke mejanya dengan sambutan aneh dari kedua sahabatnya. Yixing memandangnya sambil mengangkat sebelas alisnya sedangkan Tao menatapnya penuh selidik. Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

" _Wae ireoni?_ Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilannya karena tatapan aneh dari sahabatnya. Tao berjalan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah padanya.

Baekhyun semakin melemparkan tatapan bodoh kepada wanitu itu? Ada apa ini? Apa-apan Tao memberinya mawar. Namun belum juga Baekhyun menerima mawar itu Yixing angkat berbicara dan membuatnya terperangah,

"Byun Baekhyun apa benar kau berkencan tanpa memberitahu kami?"

" _M-mwoya?_ Apa yang eonni bicarakan?" Jawab Baekhyun gugup, namun malah membuat kecurigaan sahabatnya menguat.

" _Aigoo_ eonni, lihat eonni! Baekhyun sepertinya memang sedang berkencan, tega sekali dia tidak memberi tahu kita," Celetuk Tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yixing bak anak kecil.

Yixing melepaskan tangan Tao dan mendelik sebentar karena sifat manja sahabatnya. Lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapan menuntut kepada Baekhyun. Yixing memang yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga, jadi tak ayal jika Yixing selalu di anggap kedua sahabatnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Siapa dia Baekhyun?"

Tanya Yixing terdengar tidak santai. Bukan bermaksud galak, hanya saja Yixing sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya. Dan seorang adik seharusnya tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia sendirian.

"Tidak, aku tidak berkencan," Jawab Baekhyun jutek lalu merebut mawar di tangan Tao cepat.

Dia buru-buru menuju mejanya lalu mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa bahan kerjanya.

"Aku sedang sibuk jadi nanti saja ya mengobrolnya," Lanjut Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk. Tak menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang kini saling menatap satu sama lain semakin curiga.

* * *

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci sayuran ketika mendengar suara ponselnya bergetar. Senyum manis langsung terpias dari sudut bibirnya begitu tahu Chanyeol lah si penelpon.

"Ya Chanyeol?"

 _"Baekhyun kau dimana?"_

Serbu seseorang di seberang itu tampak tidak sabaran. Dan Baekhyun segera teringat itu kesalahannya.

"Oh my~ Chanyeol _Mianhae,_ Aku sudah pulang dari tadi. Maaf karena tidak sempat mengabarimu. Tadi bibiku dari Bucheon menelpon bahwa dia datang jadi aku buru-buru pulang."

 _"Kau pulang naik apa?"_

"Aku naik taksi karena terburu-buru. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

 _"Hei, kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku akan memakanmu seperti itu? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, syukurlah kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah."_

"Bukan begitu, tetapi aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir."

Ada rona merah di pipinya ketika Baekhyun selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Dan tanpa ia duga terdengar kekehan kecil di seberang teleponnya.

 _"Oke- oke! Ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu? Bolehkah aku kesana?"_

"N- _nde?"_

 _"Berikan aku alamatmu, aku akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah. Namja itu benar-benar menyambangi kediamannya. Baekhyun sempat panik jika saja Chanyeol tidak akan nyaman di rumahnya yang terlampau kecil itu, sangat tidak sebanding dengan apartemen mewah Chanyeol yang pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya ia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Chanyeol akan mengkritik rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanya Chanyeol, matanya sibuk mengelilingi rumah kecil itu dengan teliti.

Baekhyun meletakkan segelas teh panas di atas meja sebelah Chanyeol duduk. Lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat rumahku? Pasti kau tidak nyaman kan?" Celetuk Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol polos, Chanyeol balik menoleh kearahnya. Menarik tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang Baekhyunee miliki," ujar Chanyeol lirih lalu mengecup bibir tipis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah. Baekhyun terkejut oleh perlakuan Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap kaget setelah Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat karena Chanyeol lebih tergoda oleh bau wangi yang menyapa indra penciuamannya.

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau masakan," Dan ucapan bibir Chanyeol segera menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun melompat dari pangkuan Chanyeol, ia ingat di dapur sedang memasak sup dan ia melupakannya begitu saja setelah melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun lari tunggang langgang dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyusulnya ke dapur. Baekhyun sedang mengaduk-aduk supnya dan sesekali mencicipinya. Dengan jahil Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi mengagetkan wanita mungil yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Astaga~ kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Baekhyun keget. Untung saja di tidak menjatuhkan sendok supnya ke dalam panci.

Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot menjawabnya. Dia tengah sibuk mengagumi masakan Baekhyun dari balik bahu si wanita. Sup panas yang kini tengah mengepulkan asap di atas kompor dengan bau harum ala masakan restoran.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil karena Chanyeol malah bertanya melenceng. Tapi setelahnya ia terkikik geli saat bibir Chanyeol menggelitik tengkuknya.

"A-aku memasak sup tuna, dan juga cumi-cu... akh, Chan. Tadi bibiku yang membawakannya. Apa kau suka ...akh, cumi-cumi?" Papar Baekhyun susah payah karena Chanyeol kini menghisap lehernya.

"kedengarannya enak, Eumm... _I love seafood!_ " Jawab Chanyeol senang, sambil beralih memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos longgar yang Baekhyun kenakan.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas di atas ranjang setelah makan malam tadi. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa gairah Chanyeol selalu membara jika berada di dekat Baekhyun. Dan anehnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak sedikitpun setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Entahlah...

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan berjalan sejauh ini. Baru saja kemarin mereka saling menumpahkan hasratnya dia atas ranjang di kamar hotel berbintang. Dan hari ini dengan berani Baekhyun mengijinkan namja itu menyentuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dengan jalan pikirannya. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi semurahan ini, apa sakit hati yang telah Sehun torehkan padanya membuat ia menjadi wanita gampangan.

Mata sipitnya tengah mengamati wajah lelap namja di sampingnya. Kini otaknya sibuk menerka apa mungkin Chanyeol juga akan dengan mudah meninggalkannya setelah apa yang telah ia berikan. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol berhasil melumpuhkan akalnya. Namja itu begitu tampan dan juga sempurna untuknya, apakah Chanyeol hanya akan mempermainkannya nanti. Tapi mau bagaimanapun sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuknya menyesali perbuatannya. Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh melangkah, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Chanyeol terlalu lembut padanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun nyaman. ' _Well..._ apakah hanya sesederhana itu Baekhyun?'

"Kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun mengerjap ketika merasakan pergerakan pada tubuh kekar namja yang sedang memeluknya. Chanyeol membuka mata lalu menopang dagu untuk mengamati wajah wanita di hadapannya. Suaranya terdengar serak khas orang mengantuk. Diusapnya helaian rambut lembut Baekhyun yang sedikit berpeluh. Chanyeol begitu gemas pada Baekhyun, apa lagi saat wanita itu mendesah, astaga~ Chanyeol... otakmu!

"Tidurlah, sebelum kau membangunkan adikku dan berakhir dengan menyerangmu lagi," Bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda, tak tahukah Chanyeol bahwa setiap ucapan sensualnya itu selalu membuat Baekhyun merona tanpa ampun. Untung kamar itu dalam keadaan remang, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu menutupi wajahnya dengan apapun karena kata-kata sensual dari mulut Chanyeol.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun mengamini perkataan Chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun belum sempat matanya tertutup sempurna Chanyeol berbicara padanya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kemarin kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa rasanya begitu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun, apa-apaan namja itu, tadi menyuruh Baekhyun tidur. Tapi sekarang?

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil dan kembali membuka matanya.

Wanita itu memberi jarak dengan Chanyeol agar bisa menatap wajah si namja. Ranjangnya memang tidak ada setengahnya jika di bandingkan dengan ranjang hotel berbintang kemarin. Maka dari itu mereka harus tidur saling berdempetan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun geli ketika tubuh telanjangnya berkontak langsung dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang juga sama telanjang. Itu terlalu intim menurutnya, tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku hanya..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Mau diapakan lagi dirinya sudah kotor, apalagi yang ia takutkan.

"Hanya... apa?"

"Aku merasa begitu murahan di hadapanmu," Lanjut Baekhyun entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak. Faktanya mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Namun dengan bodoh Baekhyun rela menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya memberi komentar. Kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar kembali merapat padanya. Menciumi pucuk rambut wangi itu berkali-kali. Lalu menengadah dan menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk meraup bibirnya. Mengecupnya lembut sebelum melumatnya penuh gairah.

Baekhyun tidak bisa protes lagi, ia mengikuti instingnya, meremas rambut Chanyeol dan menyelipkan jemarinya disana. Mulutnya terbuka saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu itu adalah perintah. Lidah itu bertarung di dalam mulutnya. Hingga lelehan saliva luruh ke dagunya. Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya dan menatapnya serius,

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatimu sendiri, kau tidak murahan Baekhyun... Karena aku menyukaimu, aku lah yang menginginkanmu,"

Setelah berkata demikian Chanyeol segera menarik selimut yang semula menutupi ketelanjangan mereka dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kau sudah terlanjur membangunkan adik kecilku sayang... jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyerangmu sekarang," Bisik Chanyeol seductiv dengan smirknya yang err...

Dan akhirnya mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan kembali becinta.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa cacat. Naskah yang digarapnya menjadi sebuah buku sempurna dan sudah diterbitkan kemarin lusa. Buku itu mendapatkan sambutan baik dari masyarakat. Bahkan Nona Lee, sang penulis pun menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya secara langsung padanya. Ia juga mendapatkan banyak pujian dari teman-temannya tak terkecuali dari Manajer Kim. Namja itu bahkan mengiriminya karangan bunga begitu besar ke rumahnya. Dan hal itu rupanya sempat membuat Chanyeol marah-marah karena cemburu.

Baekhyun senang hidupnya tidaklah sedatar dulu. Kini ia memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan selalu di sampingnya selain Tao dan Yixing tentunya. Dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol, namja yang selalu menebarkan kehangatan untuknya.

Oh iya, mengenai kedua sahabatnya itu. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun masih betah mengelak dari keingin tahuan mereka tentang kisah asmaranya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bungkam, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Kenyataannya ia dan Chanyeol memang bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana mengatakannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah dua orang yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak terikat apapun. Hanya karena Chanyeol yang menunjukan ketertarikan padanya. Itu sudah membuat Baekhyun lupa segalanya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu dengan dirinya. Dimana Baekhyun selalu membatasi dirinya dari para lelaki. Dimana Baekhyun yang memegang teguh harga dirinya. Bahkan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas baik seperti Kim Jongin pun berani ia tolak. Baekhyun sungguh berani. Namun pada akhirnya semua itu di runtuhkan begitu saja oleh sosok angkuh bernama Park Chanyeol yang kini menjelma menjadi seseorang yang sangat memanjakannya.

* * *

Minggu depan Chanyeol tidak lagi menempati ruangan Manajer Kim, karena batas cuti manajernya sudah usai. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol. Mereka masih bertemu, semakin sering malahan.

Sabtu yang cerah, Chanyeol sedang membaca koran paginya dengan di temani secangkir kopi panas. Rupanya dia tidak sendirian, di balik tembok pemisah menuju dapur ternyata ada seorang wanita mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan adonan pancakenya. Ya, si wanita mungil itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Dia sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan dua piring pancake dan dua gelas susu coklatnya yang di tata rapi di atas meja pantry. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat hasil masakannya.

 _'Tidak terlalu buruk,'_ gumamnya lirih.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana hendak memanggil Chanyeol untuk sarapan. Namun belum juga niatnya terealisasi Chanyeol datang dari ruang tengah menghampirinya. Namja itu tersenyum simpul seperti biasa. Baekhyun tidak lagi terkejut saat sebuah kecupan hangat menyapa bibirnya, itulah rutunitas Chanyeol yang sudah diterapkan setiap hari.

"Apa menu sarapanku hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

"Sepiring pancake dan segelas susu coklat."

"Tapi aku tidak mau susu coklat, aku mau susu yang lain," Jawab Chanyeol sedikit ambigu.

 _"Mworago?"_ Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu memahami jawaban aneh dari Chanyeol.

Yang ada malah membuat Baekhyun melotot gemas, karena Chanyeol meminta sesuatu yang tidak ada. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan sarapan kali ini susah payah. Bukan masalah pada masakannya yang sulit di buat, tapi karena wanita itu memasak sambil merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semalam seperti orang mabuk Chanyeol menidurinya dengan gila. Bukan hanya lubang bagian depannya saja yang jadi sasaran, tanpa ampun Chanyeol juga memasuki anusnya.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?"

Tanya Chanyeol kekanakan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia lebih memilih menarik kursi disebelah Chanyeol dan mendudukkan namja itu disana. Tapi ketika pantat Chanyeol menapak di kursi saat itu juga Chanyeol menariknya hingga jatuh di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku lapar Chanyeol, kau pasti juga. Bukankah semalam kita belum sempat memakan apapun?"

Omel Baekhyun yang sudah hapal sifat Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol memangkunya seperti ini sudah pasti namja itu akan bermanja padanya dan lupa dengan niat awalnya, yaitu makan. Baekhyun mendesah, semalam saja mereka sampai tidak makan malam, karena setibanya disini Chanyeol langsung menariknya ke kamar. Ya~ kalian pasti tahu kelanjutannya 'kan? Astaga~ perut Baekhyun sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

"Suapi aku, Aaaa..." Pinta namja itu manja lalu membuka mulutnya bak bayi yang minta disuapi ibunya. Tak berniat menerima penolakan atau protes sedikitpun.

"Tsk.." Baekhyun geleng-geleng sebentar namun pada akhirnya menuruti tingkah manja namja yang sedang memangkunya itu. Ia menarik satu piring pancake buatannya tadi dan mengirisnya dengan garpu. Lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Chanyeol.

" _Massitayo?"_ Tanyanya saat pancake itu sudah memasuki mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengunyahnya dengan hikmat, pura-pura tidak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai menelan kedalam lambungnya, dia membuka mulut lagi menunggu suapan berikutnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan sepotong lagi. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal.

"Chanyeolie~ makanlah sendiri... aku juga lapar," Rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mungilnya. Dia kelaparan, tetapi Chanyeol masih tetap saja membuka mulutnya minta disuapi.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dengan muram Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu."

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Dengan patuh Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia kira Chanyeol sedang tidak bercanda. Namun nyatanya yang Chanyeol lakukan bukan menyuapi dengan tangan. Namja itu menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya, memasukkan pancake yang semula berada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut mungil wanitanya. Baekhyun tersedak liurnya ketika Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya mendorongnya kedalam. Reflek ia memukul dada Chanyeol brutal karena kekurang ajarannya itu.

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa. Sungguh lucu menurutnya, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhku!?" Baekhyun melotot masih sedikit tersengal.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku menyuapimu?" Tanyanya masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang menyuapi? Kau hampir membunuhku!" Marah Baekhyun masih sedikit kesal.

" _Mianhae,_ Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi,"

Ujar Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Bukan begitu, tapi carilah cara yang lebih manusiawi,"

Nasehat Baekhyun dengan ekpresi yang berangsur-angsur melembut.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

" _Arasseoyo_ ~ sekali lagi aku minta maaf _,_ apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal.

Wanita itu mengangguk walau dadanya masih sedikit sesak. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, mempertemukan kedua matanya kemudian. Menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Lalu di akhiri dengan kecupan singkat di dahi wanita itu.

"Apa masih marah?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya. Bagaimana ia bisa marah jika Chanyeol sudah mengetahui cara terampuh menangkalnya. Malu-malu Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Ikut denganku malam ini!"

Bisik Chanyeol begitu lembut, hembusan nafasnya langsung mengenai wajah Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

" _Eodie?"_

"Jeju- _do._ "

* * *

Baekhyun tiba di Jeju malam ini juga. Bibirnya masih saja menyunggingkan senyum-senyum samar. Satu lagi pengalaman yang tidak akan Baekhyun lupakan. Keinginannya menginjak pulau Jeju menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana orang tuanya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun hanya hidup bersama bibinya di Bucheon. Keadaan mereka yang kelewat sederhana membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah berani membayangkan jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Sekalipun ia ingin setengah mati.

Tapi Chanyeol... Namja itu tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan hal-hal menakjubkan padanya. Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang _Genie,_ yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan tangannya.

 _ **Cklek~**_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian resmi karena namja itu baru saja menemui rekan bisnisnya.

Baekhyun segera berlari menubrukkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat dada lebar namja itu. Ia bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia sampai ia tidak bisa menumpahkannya dalam sebuah kalimat. Pelukannya mengerat seiring jatuhnya bulir kristal dari kedua kelopak matanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia menyampaikan rasa bahagianya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari sesuatu basah di kemejanya segera menarik pelan tubuh wanita yang memeluknya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang menumpahkan air matanya dengan tatapan lembut.

" _Wae gurae?_ Kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, hingga kristal-kristal bening kembali berjatuhan dengan lancang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang jika kau selalu memberiku kebahagiaan disetiap waktu," Jawab Baekhyun parau dengan air mata kebahagian. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan kembali dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Tapi ini hanya Jeju Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke luar negeri seperti di drama-drama favoritmu"

Ucap Chanyeol jenaka.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Pipinya merona karena perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Namja itu, suka sekali menggodanya. Chanyeol tahu ke _addict_ annya yang selalu membanding-bandingkan kehidupannya dengan drama.

"Ini bukan drama Chanyeol, ini kenyataan. Dan aku hidup di dunia nyata bukan dunia sandiwara."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

" _Gurae..._ Lalu apa kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah karena telah membuatmu senang _baby_?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan kasar ia hapus air matanya. Chanyeol benar, sepertinya Baekhyun harus memberikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol hingga membuat namja itu menunduk. Salahnya karena begitu pendek atau salah Chanyeol yang terlampau tinggi, Baekhyun tak mau repot-repot mencari jawabannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu berlalu segera di raihnya bibir _kissable_ namja yang selalu mendominasinya. Chanyeol terbeliak kecil karena kaget Baekhyun menciumnya, namun tak berapa lama dia tersenyum disela-sela kuluman manis itu. Astaga~ Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya membara. Chanyeol menarik paha Baekhyun agar melingkari pinggangnya, masih terus melumat satu sama lain Chanyeol menjatuhkan dengan kasar tubuh mereka di atas sofa kamarnya. Menindih tubuh kecil yang kini tersengal akibat ulahnya. Namun ada senyum kecil disana, Baekhyun tersenyum layaknya seorang bayi polos yang tengah di goda.

"Kau mengundangku _eoh?_ " Bisik Chanyeol seduktiv tepat di sebelah kupingnya. Nafas hangat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya geli. Seakan menantang sang singa lapar Baekhyun kembali mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol berdecak karena kelakuannya. "Kau mulai nakal editor Byun?" Gemas Chanyeol sambil menarik hidung mungil wanita di bawahnya.

Baekhyun merapatkan mulutnya tidak merespon, namun dadanya yang naik turun telah membangunkan nafsu Chanyeol sampai ubun-ubun. Entahlah, Baekhyun tak pernah seberani ini sebelumnya. Langsung saja namja itu menghujami leher mulus Baekhyun yang terpampang di depannya dengan kecupan basah. Menjilat, menghisap serta menggigit hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah yang banyak.

Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tahu, tahu bahwa dirinya tengah menantikan sentuhan lebih pada tubuhnya. Tapi saat tubuhnya sudah mulai membayangkan terlalu jauh, keinginannya tidak terkabulkan, Chanyeol menjauhkan diri darinya. Tentu saja Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap keheranan.

Menyadari tatapan bodoh dari wanitanya Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Sebelum beranjak dari sana Chanyeol sempatkan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. "Malam ini aku tidak akan menyerangmu, aku ingin kau istirahat yang cukup karena aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian besok."

* * *

Mereka tengah selonjoran di pinggir pantai. Chanyeol duduk dibelakang Baekhyun sambil mendekap tubuh langsing itu erat. Dagu tegasnya bersandar dengan nyaman di atas bahu si mungil. Menikmati _sunset_ yang akan segera menyambut malam datang. Baekhyun merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia yang saat ini hidup di dunia.

Chanyeol mengelus lengan telanjang Baekhyun dengan mesra. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan bikini dengan tali spagetti yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol yang membelikannya. Dan ternyata seleranya sangat cocok di kenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Seharian mereka benar bersenang-senang. Mulai Chanyeol yang mengajaknya _surfing_ , lalu pergi menyelam. Memancing dan membakar ikan hasil pancingannya di pinggir pantai. Baekhyun juga mengajak Chanyeol bermain pasir seperti yang sering ia lakukan waktu kecil dulu. Mengubur tubuh mereka di bawah pasir sambil berjemur.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar. Matanya sesekali tertutup merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol di perpotongan lehernya. Kaki telanjang yang tidak beralaskan sandal itu basah karena ombak kecil yang menyapu pesisir pantai. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

" _Majayo!"_

Jawab wanita itu semangat. Senyum manis bahkan tidak sedikitpun luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Aku ingin kemari lagi suatu saat nanti," Lanjut Baekhyun polos lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol, _jeongmal gomawoyo!"_ Ditenggelamkannya tubuh mungilnya dalam dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh merasa sangat nyaman berada di sana.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh itu erat. Merapatkan tubuh tegapnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh yang lebih kecil. Jantungnya merasa sesak mendengar seuntai kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya barusan. Chanyeol sadar dia sudah bermain terlalu jauh. Dan sekarang dia bingung saat tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyakiti wanita itu menyerbunya. Ini adalah permainan yang di buatnya, dan akhirnya dia sendiri yang menerima akibatnya.

Tidak, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lirih, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tidak menyesal. Segera Chanyeol tangkup pipi Baekhyun hingga wajah itu menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, senyum itu... senyum itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Tak mau semakin kalut, Chanyeol segera meraub bibir Baekhyun ke dalam ciumannya. Melumatnya tanpa ampun seolah dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya lagi di hari esok.

Baekhyun memajamkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol memagutnya. Nalurinya menerima semua yang Chanyeol sampaikan padanya. Tangannya mengalung indah sambil sesekali meremas surai lembut namja yang mulai memanjanya. Chanyeol menginvasi bibirnya semakin dalam dan bergairah, sampai Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tak lagi menapak di atas pasir. Chanyeol tengah menggendongya, membawa tubuh setengah basah itu meninggalkan pantai menuju mobil.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di jok belakang. Di ikuti Chanyeol yang langsung menindihnya, kedua tangan namja itu menopang di samping telinganya. Pandangannya kembali bertemu begitu tautan panasnya terlepas. Nafas Baekhyun naik-turun tidak teratur, namun matanya tidak sekalipun ia alihkan pada sosok tampan yang sedang menatapnya intens. Chanyeol begitu... mempesona.

"Aku mau dirimu Baekhyun..."

Bisik Chanyeol lirih, begitu lirih hingga membuat dada Baekhyun berdesir. Suara maskulin yang sedikit mendesah, siapapun jangan ada yang berani sadarkan Baekhyun dari fantasi liarnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun agar berada di atas kepalanya. Memenjarakan lengan mungil itu agar tidak mengganggunya. Chanyeol mulai mengendus tubuh Baekhyun layaknya binatang buas. Lalu menggunakan giginya untuk melepaskan tali baju yang menjuntai indah itu dari leher Baekhyun. Menariknya semakin kebawah hingga Chanyeol berhasil membebaskan sesuatu didalamnya.

Payudara Baekhyun terpampang begitu saja ketika sudah tak ada lagi kain yang menutupinya, karena Chanyeol sudah melorotkan bikini kuningnya sampai ke pusar. Chanyeol mengecup pucuk dada itu menyapa, membuat ni _pple_ mungil itu mulai mengeras karena rangsangannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat saat sensasi panas mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Masih sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat penggoda pada Baekhyun. Disaat tubuh mungil itu sudah di bakar gairah karenanya.

"Eung..."

Geliat kecil dari Baekhyun sebagai respon.

Mata Chanyeol berkabut, dia lihat bahwa Baekhyun begitu siap untuknya.

Cengkeraman tangan kekarnya pada kedua lengan Baekhyun beralih menjadi tautan erat. Chanyeol menautkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun. Mulutnya mulai beraksi mengerjai mangsanya. Chanyeol meraup dada Baekhyun yang kiri, mengulumnya seperti bayi menyusu. Lalu beralih ke yang kanan ketika mulai bosan. Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa bergerak karena kukungannya. Wanita itu menendang-nendang udara acak saat tubuhnya mengejang seiring semakin panasnya cumbuan Chanyeol di dadanya. Chanyeol mungkin sengaja mengunci tangannya. Namja itu sepertinya ingin menyiksa Baekhyun agar semakin frustasi.

"Ngghh! Chanyeooollh..." Desah Baekhyun seperti orang kehilangan akal.

Chanyeol masih belum puas disana, dia tetap asyik dengan ke dua dada ranum milik wanita itu. Gigi rapinya sedikit menggigit karena terlalu gemas. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, desah manisnya seolah menjadi _backsound_ kegiatan panas itu, sungguh tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Chanyeol sudah melepaskan kukungan tangannya, karena namja itu beralih meloloskan celana dalamnya, sedangkan bikini yang semula melilit tubuhnya pun sudah menghilang entah kemana. Bibir Chanyeol kini beralih mengerjai kewanitaannya. Menjilati sesuatu yang sangat basah di bawah sana. Membuat si wanita semakin menggelinjang tidak karuan. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan liar. Tubuhya semakin mendidih karena gairah. Baekhyun melenguh hingga dadanya melengkung ke atas saat merasa ia akan segera bertemu orgasme pertamanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun orgasme. Dengan gerakan pelan si jangkung mulai melepaskan kain yang berada di tubuhnya satu persatu, setelah yakin tidak ada yang tersisa. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun merapat padanya. Dia tidak perlu pemanasan apa-apa, gairahnya sudah tepat di puncak hanya karena mendengar desah sexy dari belah bibir Baekhyun. Dengan sekali sentakkan kejantanan kerasnya masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik karena ulahnya, tapi hal itu malah membakar libido Chanyeol untuk menyatukan dirinya semakin dalam pada tubuh Baekhyun. Menghujamnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat dirinya sendiri gila. Chanyeol bukan pecinta wanita seperti sahabatnya Kim Jongin, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa disebut amatir dalam urusan bercinta. Setidaknya ada tiga wanita yang pernah menjadi mantan pacarnya. Dan ketiga-tiganya tentu Chanyeol sudah pernah menikmati tubuhnya.

Tapi Baekhyun begitu berbeda, dialah wanita polos satu-satunya yang telah terperangkap olehnya. Pikiran Chanyeol kalut mengingat ini semua. Dia sudah bermain terlalu jauh dan Baekhyun juga sangat menikmati perannya. Perasaan bersalah hinggap di hati kecilnya. Dia harus segera mengakhiri semua ini sebelum Baekhyun jatuh semakin dalam padanya.

"Akhh...!"

Desahan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol ke dunia nyata. Wanita itu mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol erat. Semakin mempermudah Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatan sang wanita. Dengan semangat menggelora Chanyeol menusuk pusat kenikmatan itu semakin dalam. Penyatuannya semakin panas karena nafsu keduanya melebur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun mulai tak nyaman tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa wanita itu segera mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun segera dan menambah ritme penyatuan mereka. Menghujam semakin dalam dan panas. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan memilih menjerit menikmati detik-detik orgasmenya. Tak lama berselang diikuti Chanyeol yang juga meledak di dalamnya.

* * *

Baekhyun nampak melamun di meja kerjanya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Chanyeol tak lagi menemuinya, bahkan namja itu juga tidak sama sekali menghubunginya. Menurut berita yang terdengar bahwa Chanyeol juga tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari ini. Jujur saja itu membuat berbagai macam fikiran buruk menghantuinya. Mungkinkah dugaan bahwa selama ini Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya adalah kenyataan?

Baekhyun menggeleng berusaha menampik pikiran buruk di kepalanya. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang padanya, membuatnya nyaman dengan kehangatan yang selalu namja itu tebarkan. ' _mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada urusan,'_ hiburnya pada dirinya sediri. Baekhyun tentu sadar, ia tidak punya hak lebih ikut campur privasi Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba mengubur pikiran buruknya terhadap Chanyeol, walau itu membohongi hatinya. Karena hatinya tidaklah seyakin pemikirannya. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya Baekhyun tengah mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya.

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk dalam keheningan. Percintaan panas mereka telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan Baekhyun di kursi sebelahnya. Baekhyun yang terlihat paling lelah diantara keduanya. Tubuh mungilnya tampak lemas terbalut jaket HBA hitam milik Chanyeol. Sesekali Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya melirik ke arah Chanyeol, namja itu betah berdiam diri sedari tadi. Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak ada apa dengan namja itu. Selama yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah seletih itu seusai bercinta dengannya, sekalipun mereka melakukan berkali-kali. Tapi malam itu Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya mengernyit keheranan._

 _"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak bohong saat ia berkata tubuhnya kelelahan, tenaganya bukan hanya habis untuk bercinta, tentu kalian tidak lupa jika dari pagi sampai sore mereka bermain terlalu payah di pantai tadi._

 _Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, pandangan matanya aneh. Namja itu menggeleng kecil dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Berusaha bisa mengelabuhi Baekhyun agar berhenti penasaran. Instingnya menyuruh menarik tubuh mungil itu agar duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun sempat terbelalak kecil karena ulahnya. Namun kemudian senyum manis menghiasi cherry lipsnya. Baekhyun mendesah lega lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada tegap Chanyeol yang terbalut kaos lengan pendek._

 _"Apa kau senang Baekhyun?"_

 _Entah pertanyaan itu sudah berapa kali Chanyeol lontarkan padanya._

 _Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Apakah Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya?_

 _Baekhyun selalu nyaman dalam dekapan itu. Dada Chanyeol begitu hangat mengukuhkannya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis kecil menyadari jika mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu sebutan apa yang pantas untuk hungannya dengan Chanyeol. Di satu sisi Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan yang mereka lakukan selama ini, tapi disisi lain, disisi dimana dirinya yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga ingin kejelasan._

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu apa maksud Chanyeol saat namja itu mengatakan,_

 _ **"Lupakan dia, dan mulailah semuanya denganku."**_

 _Baekhyun begitu terperdaya oleh pesona Chanyeol hari itu. Hingga dengan bodoh membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga._

 _Baekhyun tampak menarik napasnya dalam. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, hal besar yang paling mengganggunya. Dengan ragu akhirnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia mendongak hingga mata keduanya bertemu._

 _"Chanyeol... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucapnya terdengar seperti bergumam._

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, malainkan hanya merespon pertanyaannya dengan tatapan datar._

 _Kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol perlahan-lahan membuatnya bahagia, bukan hanya nyaman karena perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya. Namun Baekhyun merasakan suatu perasaan hangat telah menjalari hatinya. Baekhyun telah jatuh pada pesona namja itu._

 _"Chanyeol ku rasa..."_

 _Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sedangkan dalam kebisuan Chanyeol menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya penasaran._

 _"Ku rasa... aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _..._

"Baekhyun, sesuatu terjadi?"

Seseorang datang dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun hingga ia tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

Orang itu adalah Yixing, sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Ulang Yixing sambil mendekati tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Sampai saat ini Yixing dan Tao masih belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Jadi mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada wanita itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih menggeleng dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tapi demi Tuhan, Yixing mengenal Baekhyun bukan hanya sehari atau dua hari saja. Yixing adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka kuliah dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi Yixing tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah siap bersedia, kapan pun aku bersedia mendengarnya Baekhyun," Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum tulus. Baekhyun mengangguk, dalam hati ia berterimakasih karena Yixing selalu mengerti dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar lengkingan nyaring dari seorang wanita tinggi bermata panda.

"Eonni, apa kau melihat Manajer Kim pergi?" Tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam ruangan sang Manajer sambil membawa map berisi dokumennya. Membuat kedua sahabatnya menoleh bersamaan.

Yixing yang dilempari pertanyaan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya sedari pagi dia sama sekali belum menyambangi ruangan Manajernya.

"Mungkin Manajer Kim pergi menemui Direktur Park," Jawab Yixing sedikit ragu, "Ku dengar dia masuk kerja hari ini," Lanjutnya.

Dan jawaban Yixing malah berhasil mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

* * *

Jongin meletakkan sekotak makan dengan brand restoran terkenal di atas meja sambil mendumel. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal dengan permintaan semena-mena sahabatnya. Menyuruhnya kemari hanya ingin memerintahnya membeli makan.

"Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, apa kau tidak tahu apa itu jasa _delivery_ makanan" Cibir Jongin sambil menatap kesal.

Chanyeol meletakkan pulpennya dan menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengomel padanya. Dia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Hari ini aku sangat sibuk Jongin. Ditambah sekretarisku sedang cuti, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu," Jawab Chanyeol terlampau santai tanpa beban.

"Aku sudah sangat kelaparan, jadi... terimakasih atas pertolonganmu," Jawab Chanyeol yang di buat-buat. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja di hadapan Jongin duduk dan mulai membuka kotak makanan yang terlihat masih panas. Matanya berbinar menatap makanan beserta lauk pauk yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah dia pergi keluar untuk makan dan mampir ke kantor Jongin yang berada satu lantai di bawah kantornya. Tapi hari ini Chanyeol punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin lalu membalasnya sambil menggeleng, dia tentu sudah makan diluar sana. Sambil menyandarkan pundak lelahnya di sofa Jongin mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Membiarkan Jongin bermain dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol memilih menyuapkan makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh iya, kemarin Yeonhee menelponku, dia bilang sudah tiba di Korea." Ujar Jongin namun matanya masih sibuk mengarah pada ponselnya.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, tapi tidak menghentikan suapan ke mulutnya.

"Apa itu berarti pertunangan kalian akan segera dilaksanakan?"

"Ku rasa kau tahu jawabannya" balas Chanyeol tampak malas.

Jongin menggedikkan bahunya,

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Namja itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol serius.

"Sepertinya dia mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi malang sekali nasibnya harus patah hati untuk kedua kalinya," Lanjut Jongin seolah-olah dia bisa mengerti perasaan wanita itu. Jongin memang cukup lama memperhatikan Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang Jongin tertarik pada wanita itu saat pertama kali melihatnya, tepatnya saat Baekhyun datang melamar pekerjaan di Random House Inc empat bulan yang lalu.

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan suapan ke mulutnya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Jantungnya terasa di remas-remas teringat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa hari ini sengaja dia abaikan.

"Kurasa kau harus menyelesaikan secara baik-baik dengannya Park. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya terpuruk lagi seperti dulu."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam, sepertinya dia tak suka Jongin lebih mengetahui banyak tentang Baekhyun. Tapi tampaknya Chanyeol lebih memilih mempertahankan egonya.

"Itu urusan dia."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat, dia tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, "Seharusnya aku mencegahmu untuk mendekati Baekhyun waktu itu, dan bukan malah menyetujui taruhan bodoh denganmu."

Jongin terlihat benar-benar menyesal sekarang, sepertinya Jongin memang sungguh-sungguh saat dia bilang menyukai Baekhyun. Jongin tampak perhatian sekali, dan tak tahu mengapa hal itu membuat Chanyeol muak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mendekatinya kembali," Jawab Chanyeol sinis.

Jongin geleng kepala. Namja itu lalu memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil melirik arlojinya sebentar. Chanyeol memang namja paling keras kepala yang pernah di temuinya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya,"

Ujar Jongin santai. Sampai-sampai membuat seseorang yang masih duduk di sofa ingin memukul wajahnya.

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap keluar dari sana. Kalau boleh jujur emosinya sedikit terpancing oleh obrolannya dengan Chanyeol barusan. Jadi dia lebih memilih segera pergi dari sana sebelum hal-hal yang tak dia inginkan terjadi. Namun begitu Jongin berhasil memutar handle pintu kayu itu Jongin mundur lagi.

"E-editor Byun, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Jongin terkejut melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Jongin menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun reflek membuatnya berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya. Dan-

betapa kedua bola matanya akan jatuh dari kelopaknya. Chanyeol mematung di tempat. Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan, kearahnya. Akan tetapi tatapan mata itu nampak tak fokus. Dan yang selanjutnya Chanyeol dapati adalah air mata mulai berlinang dari kedua _onyx_ cantik itu.

Jongin tampak serba salah. Namja itu menoleh ke belakang dimana Chanyeol berdiri, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Baekhyun disini, dan sepertinya... wanita itu telah mendengarkan semua yang baru saja dia bicarakan bersama Chanyeol.

"Editor Byu-"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya wanita di hadapannya sudah berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih sama-sama shock itu di tempatnya.

Chanyeol lupa dimana tepatnya dia menapak. Kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat air mata wanita itu. Baekhyun pasti sudah mendengarkan semuanya, semua tentang kebrengsekannya.

"Chanyeol, kejar dia!"

Dan ucapan Jongin seolah-olah menamparnya yang masih betah mematung. Tangannya terkepal erat, Chanyeol sedang sibuk bertarung dengan hatinya. Apakah dia harus mengejar Baekhyun? Namun nyatanya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya. Dengan gerakan lambat Chanyeol berbalik. Berbalik ke kursinya, bukan ke arah dimana Baekhyun tadi berlari dengan semua kehancuran hatinya.

"Park Chanyeol kejar dia!"

Bentak Jongin kepalang. Ingin sekali dia mengejar Baekhyun dan menenangkan wanita itu. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa. Dia tidak ada hak disana.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

 **PS:**

 **maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan readers yang minta Sehun's side atau juga Jongin's side. ini benar-benar hanya threeshoot, just ChanBaek jadi takutnya malah melebar kemana-mana nanti *ngeless***

 **bytheway... thank you so much buat para readers sekalian. Keep reading and review juseyo~**

* * *

 _"Bukankah itu suara Seoeon! noona dia menangis,"_

 _"Astaga~ anak itu. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau gendong Seojun,"_

 _"Seojunie ayo kita pergi dari sini,"_

 _"Appa!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SORRY, BAEKHYUN**

 **CAST**

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

 **GENRE**

Romance

 **DISCLAIMER**

GOD !

 **RATE**

M

 **WARNING!**

NO CHILD!

GENDERSWITCH

typo(s)

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **So, raise them together...**_

* * *

"Eomma pulang!"

Teriak Baekhyun membahana begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka. Senyumnya terkembang saat itu juga ketika menangkap suara berisik kedua bayi yang berasal dari dalam rumah sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Eomaa! _watta!_ " Celetuk salah satu bayi laki-laki itu sambil berlari. Sedangkan yang satunya menjerit-jerit tak kalah semangatnya.

Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut kedatangan putranya lalu merangkulnya erat.

 _ **Puk'**_

 _ **Puk'**_

Baekhyun menepuk bokong kedua putranya yang kini dalam dekapannya itu dengan gemas.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya, mata sipit yang terbingkai kaca mata minus itu menatap lembut kepada kedua buah hatinya.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Dengan kompak kedua bayi itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Ah jaraetta!_ anak eomma pintar!" Dengan gemas Baekhyun menghadiahi kedua putranya ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Noona kau sudah pulang?"

Muncul seorang namja dewasa dari dalam ruang tengah menginstrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ada tamu di dalam, mencarimu," Lanjut namja itu, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Nuguya?_ "

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia baru saja datang."

Baekhyun mengacak rambut kedua putranya sebentar, lalu meraih kedua tubuh mungil itu saat putranya bergelayut minta di gendong. Terlihat kerepotan sekali, tapi Baekhyun berhasil mengangkat keduanya.

"Kihyun-ah bantu aku,"

Perintah Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan Seojun kepada namja dewasa itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Kihyun membawa putranya bermain, Baekhyun segera beranjak nememui tamu yang Kihyun maksudkan.

Dan lihat siapa yang datang, Baekhyun terbeliak tidak percaya saat melihat siapa gerangan tamunya itu.

"Astaga eonni!"

Pekik Baekhyun lumayan keras hingga membuat seorang wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati rumahnya menoleh.

Ternyata tamu itu adalah.

"Yixing eonni _neomu bogoshipeo_!" Seru Baekhyun lagi, kali ini sambil berlari menghampiri wanita yang baru saja di panggilnya Yixing itu. Mereka berpelukan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun kemana saja kau selama ini! Kenapa menghilang tanpa kabar, apa kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat mendengar kabar dari Tao bahwa kau menghilang?" Tanya Yixing beruntun tanpa jeda, tapi masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Eonni lebih baik kau duduk dulu, kau mau mimum apa?"

Yixing menuruti keinginan Baekhyun dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Tapi Yixing segera mencegat Baekhyun saat wanita itu hendak beranjak untuk membuatkannya minuman.

"Aku tidak mau minuman, aku mau penjelasan!" Ucap Yixing tegas. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kemudian ikut menarik kursi di sebelah Yixing untuk duduk.

"Ceritanya panjang~"

Jawab Baekhyun terdengar tidak bersemangat. Yixing menatapnya memicing.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan sampai selesai," Balas Yixing mantap. Bukankah dia kemari memang ingin menemui Baekhyun, menanyakan kemana saja sahabatnya itu selama ini.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah? Dan yaaaaa Tuhaaaaannnn Baekhyun, kau bahkan memiliki dua anak,"

Celetuk Yixing lagi, demi Tuhan lidahnya sudah sangat gatal sekali. Apalagi begitu tiba di rumah ini yang di dapati adalah seorang namja sedang menggendong dua bayi membukakan pintu untuknya. Dulu mungkin dia bisa begitu tenang menunggu Baekhyun siap untuk bercerita padanya, tapi tidak kali ini, Yixing sudah tak sesabar dulu lagi.

"Eonni, aku bahkan belum berbicara, kenapa kau menyela duluan," Decak Baekhyun pura-pura kesal melihat Yixing yang sudah nyerobot.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mencari alamatmu, ditambah Tao bilang setelah mengundurkan diri dari Random House kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, dan sekarang," Yixing geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Sekarang kau bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki anak tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu, apa kau sudah tidak menganggap kami teman?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mendorong kursinya kebelakang. "Lebih baik aku membuatkanmu minum dulu, sepertinya nanti kau benar-benar akan tidak baik-baik saja eonni."

Baekhyun beranjak menuju kulkas bermaksud mengambilkan minuman dingin untuk Yixing. Sedangkan wanita yang lebih tua itu kini tengah melotot ke arah Baekhyun. ' _apa tadi katanya_?'

Baiklah, Yixing mungkin sudah berbicara terlalu banyak, oke dia akan mengontrol dirinya. Huh.

"Oke, kita mulai dari mana?"

Tanya Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Yixing sambil meletakkan segelas jus segar di atas meja.

* * *

Baekhyun memijit batang hidungnya pelan. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kacamata berlensa minus miliknya di atas mejanya. Baekhyun masih sama, dia masihlah seorang penyunting yang setiap hari harus berkutat berjam-jam di depan PC nya. Membiarkan matanya bekerja begitu berat hingga membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa matanya tidak secantik dulu. Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan matanya dan itu terjadi setahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, ketika teringat obrolannya dengan Yixing tadi siang.

 _"Jadi... benar kalau bayi itu anakmu Baekhyun?" Tanya Yixing menatap penuh tanya ke arah Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sebentar. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk membicarakan hal berat seperti ini. Masalalunya... adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lupakan. Baekhyun sudah berusaha sangat payah untuk menata kehidupannya saat ini._

 _Tapi Baekhyun tentu juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Yixing. Yixing adalah sahabatnya. Dan ia yakin sekali Yixing tidak mungkin akan melepaskannya begitu saja jika ia tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya._

 _"Dua tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan ibu kandungku,"_

 _Ucap Baekhyun memulai ceritanya, Yixing tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya, karena bibi yang merawat Baekhyun sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sebelum kemari Yixing juga pergi ke Bucheon._

 _"Sebulan setelah eonni mengundurkan diri dari Random House, aku juga keluar dari sana."_

 _Yixing memang keluar dari Random House waktu itu, dan dia harus kembali ke Changsa secepat mungkin karena ada masalah serius dengan keluarganya._

 _"Aku juga pindah dari apartementku di Seoul." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Lalu aku memutuskan tinggal di sebuah desa kecil jauh dari kota."_

 _"Baekhyun, kau tahu Tao sangat panik waktu itu. Kemana kau membuang ponselmu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami?"_

 _Antara cemas dan khawatir Yixing mulai kalut. Yixing bahkan mendekati gila setelah mendengar berita dari Tao bahwa Baekhyun keluar dari perusahaan dan menghilang begitu saja. Dan dia, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dari sana._

 _"Aku menjual ponselku, karena percuma saja aku menggunakannya, di sana tidak ada sinyal,"_

 _Jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir bodoh._

 _"Baekhyun!" Tegur Yixing melihat gelagat sahabatnya yang malah bercanda._

 _"Jelaskan padaku apa sebenarnya alasanmu pergi?"_

 _Baekhyun merubah air wajahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Yixing yang sedang menatapnya serius._

 _"Waktu itu aku..."_

 _Baekhyun mengggantung kalimatnya cukup lama, dan membuat Yixing semakin mengernyit tidak sabar._

 _"Aku, hamil..."_

 _Ujar Baekhyun teramat lirih, namun nyatanya perkataannya tertangkap jelas di telinga sahabatnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya maksimal. Dan dia menganga tidak percaya._

 _"Apa yang kau katakan? hamil?"_

 _Yixing benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saat ini, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa? Demi Tuhan Yixing sangat terkejut._

 _"Siapa dia Baekhyun?" Tanya Yixing menatap wajah sahabatnya nanar. Bagaimana dia bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabat sedangkan dia tidak melakukan apapun saat Baekhyun kesusahan. Yixing menyesal tidak memaksa Baekhyun bercerita tentang masalahnya waktu itu._

 _"Eonni apa kau mau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapa pun?"_

 _Yixing diam, namun seperti terhinoptis dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun._

 _"Dia adalah... Park Chanyeol."_

"Eomma!"

Baekhyun tersentak kecil dari lamunannya karena suara bocah kecil mengagetkannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang hingga menemukan putranya sedang berdiri di sana.

"Seojun-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah jam di dindingnya. Jam 10 malam, apa yang di lakukan anaknya hingga belum tertidur.

"Dimana hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung karena tidak melihat Seoeon.

"Euh," Jawab si kecil Seojun sambil menggerakan kepalanya, memberitahu ibunya jika sang kakak ada di kamar.

"Hyung tidur?"

Seojun mengangguk.

" _Wae gurae?_ kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Si kecil Seojun berjalan mendekati ibunya dan Baekhyun segera mengangkat tubuh anaknya hingga duduk di pangkuannya.

" _igeo mwoya,_ eomma _?"_ Tanya Seojun sambil menunjukkan sesuatu kepada ibunya. Baekhyun melirik sekilas, mengamati benda yang ditunjukan anaknya. Sebuah pas photo polaroid.

Photonya dan...

Chanyeol.

"Seojun-ah darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Baekhyun hendak mengambil photo itu dari tangan anaknya, tapi Seojun dengan sigap menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Takut di minta.

"Eomma..." Rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungilnya. Seolah melarang Baekhyun mengambil photo itu darinya.

" _Arasseo, arasseo!_ eomma tidak akan minta," Dengus ibu muda itu pura-pura kesal. Tapi dasarnya anak kecil, Seojun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan gelagat kesal ibunya. Dia malah kembali bertanya.

Sepertinya bayi itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Eomma... _igeo_ _mwoya_?" Seojun kembali mengulurkan photo itu. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit frustasi dan sebal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, dengan senyum manis Baekhyun mulai menjawab pertanyaan Seojun. Jemari lentiknya mengarah pada seseorang di dalam photo itu, Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Igeo,_ Seojunnie Eomma," Jawab Baekhyun nyengir. Dan bayi itu menggeleng keras.

" _Aniyaaa... igeo, igeo!_ "

Tunjuk Seojun pada seorang lagi yang berdiri di sebelah ibunya. Bagaimana bocah sekecil itu bisa sangat penasaran. Dan juga darimana Seojun mendapatkan photo itu. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seojun-ah," Panggil Baekhyun lirih, membuat anaknya mendongak menatapnya. Mata sipit mirip miliknya itu mengerjap lucu.

"Janji setelah ini kau harus tidur _arajji_!"

Seojun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium pipi gembul itu gemas.

" _Igeo_!"

Seojun menanti ibunya selesai bicara.

"Appa,"

jawab Baekhyun susah payah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya susah sekali mengakui bahwa namja di photo itu adalah ayah dari putranya. Baekhyun tentu tidak lupa dengan apa yang telah dialaminya hampir tiga tahun lalu. Sungguh demi apapun Baekhyun masih sakit jika mengingatnya.

"Appa,"

Ulang Seojun mengikuti ucapan ibunya, kepalanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum kembali mengamati photo di tangannya.

dan detik selanjutnya...

"Kyaaaaaa! Appa! Appa, mmmmmmmmuuah."

Seojun berteriak kesenangan, entah apa yang terpikirkan di kepala kecilnya. Tapi sepertinya Seojun terlihat gembira sekali, sampai-sampai dia menciumi photo itu berkali-kali.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

* * *

"Jam berapa kau pergi hari ini?" Tanya seorang namja berjas rapi namun tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada lembar pekerjaan di atas mejanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus pergi? Park Chanyeol, kau hanya membuang waktuku," Jawab seorang wanita yang kini tengah duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya kesel.

"Apa kau lupa rencana kita Ji Yeonhee?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau pergi, bagaimana kau tega membiarkanku kesana sendirian," sergah wanita bernama Ji Yeonhee itu menyerukan protes.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku sibuk," Jawab Chanyeol sambil berdecak. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Wanita itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Pipinya menggembung kesal. "Sebenarnya untuk apa juga aku kesana, kita tidak akan menikah Park Chanyeol. Jadi hentikan ini sekarang!"

"Ya! Ji Yeonhee bisakah kau pelankan suaramu,"

Chanyeol meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi di tangannya. Dengan gerakan malas dia melonggarkan dasinya. "Kubilang kau hanya perlu mengikuti ucapanku dan setelah itu kau bisa bebas."

"Tapi kau-"

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

Belum juga wanita bernama Yeonhee itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuatnya terpaksa menutup mulutnya kembali. Masih dengan tampang kesal Yeonhee meraih tasnya yang berada di atas meja. " _Arasseo_ terserah padamu, asalkan kau benar-benar menepati ucapanmu! Aku pergi sekarang." Ucap wanita itu sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Setelah Yeonhee keluar dari ruangan itu, masuklah seorang wanita yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Direktur Park, ada masalah terjadi," Ujar wanita itu memberi tahu atasannya.

" _Mwo?_ "

Tanya Chanyeol kaget. Dia langsung memberikan tatapan serius kepada si wanita itu.

"Perusahaan Hyundai membatalkan mensponsori penerbitan buku terbaru kita."

Wanita itu menghampiri meja kerja Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah map berisi dokumen pembatalan kontrak kerja sama.

Chanyeol membukanya segera, matanya menelusuri dengan teliti dan membaca isi dokumen itu dengan seksama.

"Tuan Choi menilai perusahaan kita tidak konsisten."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melotot. Ada urat-urat kemarahan terpancar dari wajah tegasnya.

"Karena jadwal _deadline_ buku nona Han di undur," Jawab wanita itu sambil menunduk.

"A-apa? di undur? siapa yang melakukan itu?"

"Kepala editor yang baru."

Chanyeol kembali membalik dokumen itu pada bagian selanjutnya. Sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari dan,

Matanya terbeliak tidak percaya.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada kertas di hadapannya Chanyeol berbicara,

"Sekretaris Ahn, panggil kepala editor baru itu kemari!" Perintahnya tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

* * *

Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah absurd anak buahnya yang kini sedang mondar-mandir bak setrikaan. Baekhyun berdecak bosan, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan wanita itu.

"Ya! Kim Ahjung berhentilah mondar-mandir kau membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing,"

Omel Baekhyun tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

Wanita yang di panggil Ahjung itu berhenti di tempat dan menatapnya sebentar, tapi tidak lama kini dia beralih menggigiti kukunya gugup.

"Kepala editor, ini salahku, Ya Tuhan... seharusnya aku tidak seceroboh ini. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau aku di pecat,"

"Ya! bukankah aku sudah bilang akan membantumu, berhenti bicara di pecat di pecat terus. Atau aku sendiri yang akan memecatmu!" Galak Baekhyun bosan menanggapi perkataan Ahjung yang terlalu mendramatisir.

Ahjung duduk dengan lemas, beruntung dia memiliki atasan seperti Baekhyun, batinnya. Walau wanita bertubuh pendek itu galak namun setidaknya Ahjung merasa terberkati karena selalu di lindunginya. Tapi jika Baekhyun membantunya itu berarti atasannya yang akan kena masalah.

"Kau absen karena sakit jadi tidak ada alasan mereka marah padamu," Seolah mengerti yang di pikirkan Ahjung Baekhyun mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku juga pernah mengalami hal sepertimu. Kehilangan file yang sudah aku kerjakan susah payah," Ujar Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng mengingat masalalunya dulu, ia tidak menyangka jika kejadian seperti ini akan dialaminya lagi.

" _Jeongmalyo?_ " Tanya Ahjung bersemangat, wanita itu menghampiri meja Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, setidaknya dia mengira bukan hanya dia manusia teledor satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"Issshh, lupakan!" Dengus Baekhyun pura-pura kesal melihat tingkah pecicilan anak buahnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Ahjung kembali merengut.

Tak lama berselang suara getar ponsel berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua wanita itu. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya sebentar memeriksa satu pesan masuk terkirim untuknya. Sedangkan Ahjung memilih kembali ke meja kerjanya.

 _ **from : Eomma**_

 _Baekhyun_ _pekerjaanmu selesai satu jam lagi kan? Maaf eomma tidak bisa menunggumu. Eomma harus pulang sekarang, ada tamu penting di rumah. Si kecil masih tidur, eomma sudah memastikan mereka tidak akan terbangun sebelum kau datang. Tapi jika kau masih sibuk kau bisa menghubungi adikmu._

Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan balasan,

 _ **to : Eomma **_

_Ne eomma aku akan pulang lebih cepat, terimakasih sudah membantu menjaga Seoeon dan Seojun hari ini._

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis teringat kedua putranya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding sebentar, sepertinya ia harus siap-siap untuk pulang sekarang. Atau si kembar akan benar-benar menangis jika tidak mendapatinya di rumah saat terbangun.

Ketika sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kepala editor Byun," panggil wanita itu.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat si pemanggil.

" _Nde_ , sekretaris Ahn." sembari menegakkaan tubuhnya sejajar dengan wanita di depannya.

"Direktur memanggil anda keruangannya," Jelas wanita yang di panggil Baekhyun dengan sekretaris Ahn tersebut.

Mendengar nama Direktur disebut-sebut segera membuat Ahjung yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kaget. Matanya menatap horor kepada sang atasan. Tapi Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas menanggapi perkataan sekretaris Ahn. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sang Direktur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun _dejavu_ menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kejadian yang pernah dialaminya hampir tiga tahun lalu terulang kembali padanya, walau saat ini bukan dia sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun merasa lebih ketakutan. Baekhyun yakin bahwa hal lebih buruk akan menimpanya, jujur saja ia takut, dan ia berjalan sambil menahan rasa gugup luar biasa.

Setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, berusaha memantapkan hati ia memutar kenop pintu itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Di sana sudah duduk dalam keheningan seorang namja yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai sang Direktur. Baekhyun belum pernah memasuki ruangan ini lagi semenjak jabatannya di angkat sebagai kepala editor, di tambah lagi yang ia dengar bahwa Direktur saat ini bukanlah Direkturnya yang dulu.

Sembari menggigit bibirnya gugup Baekhyun memberanikan diri memanggil sang Direktur yang sedari tadi membelakanginya.

" _Jeoseonghaeyo_ Direktur, anda memanggil saya," Ucap Baekhyun lirih namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh namja di balik kursinya. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui namja yang masih memunggunginya itu menahan senyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja, bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan terkena serangan jantung.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ namja itu memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Wajah tegasnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Baekhyun mundur secara refleks, matanya membulat penuh. Tubuhnya membeku di tempatnya menatap tidak percaya namja yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu ada di sana.

Chanyeol mengancingkan jasnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Lama tidak bertemu editor Byun Baekhyun."

Masih dalam mode terkejutnya Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berucap dengan benar.

"Di-direktur Park?"

Panggil Baekhyun tergagap.

"Senang jika kau masih mengenaliku," Balas Chanyeol basa-basi.

Jeda keheningan cukup lama. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sedangkan namja itu menatapnya tak terbaca.

"Apa anda ingin menanyakan tentang mengapa saya mengundurkan jadwal _deadline_ buku nyonya Han?"

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menguasai tubuhnya, segera mencari point penting mengapa dirinya harus di panggil kemari.

"Itu, ah benar aku ingin membicarakan itu denganmu," Jawab Chanyeol setengah bergumam.

"Ehhhem..." Chanyeol berdehem mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu, dan Baekhyun tidak cukup pintar mengartikannya.

"Ye?"

Tatap wanita itu bingung, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol coba sampaikan.

Chanyeol terdiam, namun matanya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari sosok di hadapannya. Konsentrasinya buyar dan dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan jadwal penerbitan buku nona Han?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun berdiri disana. Demi janjinya kepada Ahjung bahwa ia akan melindungi wanita itu apapun yang terjadi. Dan Baekhyun ingat betul watak yang dimiliki namja yang menjabat sebagai Direkturnya itu.

"Karena file yang dikerjakan editor Kim tidak bisa mengejar _deadline_ buku itu," Jawab Baekhyun mantap, seakan ia menegaskan bahwa ia tidak lagi lemah seperti dulu.

"Apa kau tahu hal besar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Tatapan itu, sebenarnya bukan tatapan itu yang ingin Chanyeol sampaikan. Tetapi nyatanya hatinya berkhianat, sungguh sebenarnya dia memanggil Baekhyun kemari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah sosok yang sama.

"Saya tahu, saya yang akan menanggung konsekuensinya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk lirih. "Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti alasannya."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. Apa namja itu melepaskannya begitu saja? Dimana tatapan mengintimidasi khas namja itu yang selalu dilakukan untuk memojokkan lawannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu, dan sepertinya ia juga tak ingin mencari tahu. Jika memang Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan kelancangannya, itu berarti ia selamat. Lagi pula Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik saat ini. Dan alasannya adalah karena melihat namja itu ada di hadapannya. Mungkin pilihan tepat untuk memilih segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Saya mengerti, jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan, saya akan pergi sekarang,"

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin menahannya. Tetapi ego dalam dirinya tidak membiarkannya melakukan demikian.

"Saya pergi!"

* * *

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Melihat jam di pergelangan kiri tangannya ia segera tersadar. Ini sudah hampir setengah lima, Baekhyun teringat kedua bayinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menuju parkiran. Berusaha melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi ia segera memasuki mobil. Lalu mulai menyalakan mesinnya, tapi dahinya mengernyit heran karena mobil itu tak bergerak. Baekhyun mencobanya lagi-dan lagi sebelum ia sadar bahwa mobilnya mogok.

"Oh. ayolah!" Decaknya kesal masih berusaha menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tapi percuma.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol pikiran Baekhyun mendadak kacau. Disaat hatinya mantap tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Baekhyun memukul kemudinya jengkel, disaat _mood_ nya sedang buruk malah ada saja hal seperti itu terjadi.

Benar ia sedang kacau tapi Baekhyun tak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan kegalauanya, ia harus segera pulang secepatnya. Karena menggerutu tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia mencari-cari ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya dan segera menelpon bengkel untuk memperbaiki mobilnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sambungan teleponnya, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu sampai montir selesai memperbaiki mobilnya, maka dari itu ia memilih pergi menyebrang jalan. Terpaksa ia harus menyegat taksi untuk cepat sampai rumah.

Saat kaki kecilnya akan hendak menuju jalan raya sebuah mobil menghadang dan menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun mundur secara refleks. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang karena terkejut, sampai seseorang di balik kemudi mobil yang menghadangnya barusan membuka kaca jendela.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan kepala editor Byun?"

Tawar seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol. Dengan gaya angkuh dan sok berkuasanya yang tak pernah berubah dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan namja itu, ia kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tawaran dari Chanyeol. Melewati mobil Chanyeol dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menyebrang jalan.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu tapi tak ada satu unit taksi kosong melewatinya. Jika pun ada di dalamnya pasti sudah terdapat seorang penumpang. Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini?

Dengan buru-buru ia mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Kihyun, meminta namja itu untuk segera datang ke rumah. Baekhyun sudah mulai mencemaskan kedua putranya. Seoeon dan Seojun sudah terbiasa terbangun pukul 5 sore dan itu tidak pernah meleset.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Namja itu masih betah berdiam diri di dalam mobil sambil mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Dan saat dia kira ada kesempatan, Chanyeol memutar arah dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di sebelah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Baekhyun kita perlu bicara,"

Ucap Chanyeol setelah dirinya keluar dari mobil.

"Masuklah, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Kali ini sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya pada kursi penumpang. Baekhyun membuang muka kesamping. Wanita itu masih kukuh pada pendiriaannya. Pura-pura acuh dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang hanya ingin mengganggu.

Chanyeol mulai hilang kendali atas tubuhnya, dia sudah bersiap-siap menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menghiraukannya, sebelum suara dering ponsel wanita itu menghentikan niatnya.

Baekhyun menjawab panggilan teleponnya dan memunggungi Chanyeol.

 _"Noona kau dimana? Apa kau belum pulang? Seo twins sudah bangun dan mereka tidak mau berhenti menangis."_

Suara namja dari sambungan telepon itu semakin membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dimana Chanyeol berdiri. Menatap Chanyeol ragu namun masih menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

 _"Aku akan segera sampai,"_

Jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu segera mematikan teleponnya. Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya, walau ia tidak yakin. Mungkin ia akan terlihat sangat konyol tapi tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya. Masa bodo dengan harga dirinya.

"Apa tawaran tumpanganmu masih berlaku?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudi dalam diam. Tidak ada sepatah kalimatpun di antara keduanya. Walau tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan memintanya untuk memberi tumpangan, tapi Chanyeol menang.

Sedangkan di sebelah kursi kemudi. Hanya terucap sederet alamat tempatnya tinggal dan selebihnya Baekhyun sibuk menatap keluar jendela, berkali-kali ia menekankan kata ' _aku terpaksa_ ' dalam hatinya saat meminta pertolongan pada Chanyeol, oh ayolah ia dalam keadaan darurat dan ya, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun tentang bantuan Chanyeol, bukankah namja itu yang lebih dulu menawarkan tumpangan padanya.

Bebarapa kali Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya namun Baekhyun lebih cepat berbicara padanya.

"Di depan ada tikungan, belok ke kanan. Dan kau bisa menurunkan aku di sana,"

Ujar Baekhyun terlihat santai.

Chanyeol mengikuti intruksi yang Baekhyun katakan tanpa sedikitpun bersuara. Dia menelan lagi kata-katanya yang hendak terucap. Sampai mereka di tikungan yang ditunjukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbelok dan berhenti begitu Baekhyun menyuruhnya. Di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen yang cukup mewah jika di lihat dari interior luarnya. Wanita itu sudah bersiap keluar dari mobil itu sebelum tangan Chanyeol mencegatnya. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu melepaskan tangannya pelan. "Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol menuju lobby. Wanita itu mencengkeram suatu benda yang menjuntai di balik kemeja kerjanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berani membayangkan hari ini akan datang, sekalipun ia ingin tetapi tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia tidak siap. Apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan jika melihat dirinya sekarang. Walaupun dengan jelas ini semua adalah perbuatan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan, tapi Baekhyun tak berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan apa yang dimilikinya saat ini, tanpa bayangan dari masa lalunya.

 _Baekhyun berlari tanpa tahu arah. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan bahwa lututnya sudah sangat lemas. Air matanya masih terus berjatuhan seiring hatinya yang tersobek-sobek. Hatinya remuk, dan Chanyeol benar-benar menghancurkannya._

 _Kenapa selama ini ia selalu dipermainkan oleh laki-laki. Baekhyun tidak tahu dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat._

 _Kakinya berjalan tertatih, mungkin tenaganya sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Sungguh siapapun yang melihatnya mereka pasti akan mengiba._

 _"Baekhyun tunggu!"_

 _Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Dan ia jelas tahu suara siapa itu. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Ia hampir sampai di tepi jalan, entah apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Baekhyun terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan jika dari arah sisi jalan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang._

 _Tiiinnn...!_

 _Suara klakson berbunyi dengan nyaring, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan nyalinya sedikitpun. Baekhyun tetap berjalan. Mungkin jika ia tertabrak itu akan lebih baik untuknya. Mati mungkin menjadi pilihannya._

 _"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI!"_

 _Namja yang semula memanggil wanita itu segera berlari, jantungnya berpacu seiring semakin dekatnya jarak Baekhyun dan mobil itu. Kakinya yang panjang cukup membantunya. Dia masih berusaha menjangkau Baekhyun..._

 _Srett..._

 _ **greb!**_

 _Chanyeol -namja itu- akhirnya berhasil menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun agar menepi. Dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu hingga terpenjara dalam dekapannya._

 _"Apa kau gila? kau ingin mati?" Marah namja itu namun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun meronta. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat namja itu. Jujur sangat nyaman bersandar disana, tapi itu sebelum Baekhyun tahu siapa namja brengsek yang tengah memeluknya._

 _"Lepaskan aku, lepass..."_

 _Ucapnya masih terus meronta, tangannya lantas memukuli dada Chanyeol._

 _"Andwe... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau harus mendengarkanku."_

 _Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak sedikitpun menghiraukan dadanya yang kini menjadi keganasan Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun dengarkan-"_

 _"TIDAK! Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan dari manusia sepertimu."_

 _Dengan sedikit sisa tenaganya Baekhyun berhasil mendorong Chanyeol hingga melepaskan rengkuhannya. Mata sipitnya yang memerah menatap tajam,_

 _"Apa kau senang? hah, kau pasti senang sekarang?"_

 _"Baekhyun aku-"_

 _"Bodohnya aku..." Baekhyun tertawa sumbang, hingga bulir air matanya semakin memilukan._

 _"Iya, aku bodoh sekali, kerena itu kan kau menjadikanku mainanmu?"_

 _"Baekhyun dengarkan aku bicara!"_

 _Bentak Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Tangannya beralih mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun, memaksa wanita itu agar menatapnya._

 _"Baekhyun, maafkan aku..."_

 _Baekhyun menyentak kasar tangan kekar itu dari pundaknya, tidak memberi kesempatan Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya._

 _"Berhenti berakting Park Chanyeol, kau menjijikkan!"_

 _Chanyeol idak bisa sabar lagi. Kembali dia tarik tangan Baekhyun merapat padanya dan..._

 _ **Chup~**_

 _Tanpa mempedulikan dimana mereka berada, tanpa ada kata malu di benaknya Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman. Dilumatnya kasar bibis tipis yang selalu membuatnya gila itu tanpa ampun. Chanyeol sadar, jika Baekhyun kini sedang meronta hebat. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, semakin Baekhyun meronta maka semakin erat dia menarik bibir itu dalam pagutan. Ini caranya yang paling ampuh agar membuat Baekhyun berhenti berbicara._

 _Setelah menyadari bahwa manusia masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Apa hal itu juga bisa di sebut ciuman? Oh Ya Tuhan... Chanyeol terlalu menuntut._

 _Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam, dengan kasar ia hapus lelehan saliva di bibirnya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa murahan, apa Chanyeol sedang berusaha melecehkannya di depan umum. Tangannya terkepal erat, emosinya benar-benar tak terbendung._

 _ **plakkk!**_

 _Satu tamparan keras menyapa pipi Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidup Baekhyun bertindak dengan kekerasan saat menghadapi seseorang. Baekhyun bukan type orang yang mudah menggunakan kekerasan dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi satu pengecualian besar untuk hari ini._

 _Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang memanas bekas tamparan dari Baekhyun. Benar, Baekhyun pantas melakukan itu. Bahkan jika mau Baekhyun juga pantas menendangnya, memukulnya ataupun membunuhnya. Dia memang brengsek, dan dia akui hal itu._

 _"Baekhyun kau boleh menamparku, atau hal yang lebih kasar lainnya. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku bicara."_

 _Baru kali ini Chanyeol berakting begitu menyedihkan di depan seorang waita. "Yang kau dengar di dalam tadi semua adalah benar, kau juga pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan, brengsek atau sebaginya. Tapi Baekhyun..."_

 _Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya cukup panjang. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun sekilas, wanita itu menoleh tak sudi menatapnya. Chanyeol segera mengatakan hal yang ingin dia sampaikan._

 _"Byun Baekhyun, Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat penuh. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Atau Chanyeol sedang berusaha menjeratnya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum miring, kedua onyxnya kembali memanas._

 _"Park Chanyeol, salah apa yang pernah aku lakukan padamu? Kenapa... kau melakukan ini padaku?" Baekhyun menjorokkan dada Chanyeol kebelakang. Sungguh, keberaniannya seolah menumpul bersama emosinya._

 _"Apa mempermainkan wanita itu menyenangkan? Apa itu membuatmu bahagia?"_

 _Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang berada di dadanya. Lalu meraih yang sebelah kiri juga. Kali ini Baekhyun diam, tidak beniat melepaskan diri. Hanya tatapan tajam yang setia wanita itu layangkan padanya._

 _"Baekhyun mianhae... Tapi asal kau tahu, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku, jebal!"_

 _Dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol kembali meraih Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya._

 _"Aku mungkin baru menyadarinya sekarang, tapi sungguh aku ingin kau mengetahui ini."_

 _Tangan kekaranya mengelus punggung rapuh wanita yang bergetar dalam dekapannya._

 _"Mianhae Baekhyun, nan jeongmal mianhae."_

 _"Park Chanyeol, geumanhae... jebal geumanhae."_

 _"Tidak! kau harus percaya padaku, dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu," Ucap Chanyeol bak merapalkan mantra. Mantra yang bisa membuat Baekhyun percaya bahwa ia tidak berdusta._

 _Baekhyun mulai tenang, setelah dirasa tidak ada isakan dan penolakan. Barulah Chanyeol berani melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Ada sesuatu hal yang belum bisa ku beritahukan padamu Baekhyun. Tunggulah aku, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku. Setelah semua berjalan dengan benar, aku janji akan mencarimu,"_

 _Chanyeol berbicara dengan penuh ketulasan, dan mampu membuat Baekhyun terhanyut. Walau saat ini Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol akan memagang janji itu untuknya._

 _Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang terlihat mencari sesuatu. Namja itu melepaskan sebuah cincin dari jari manisnya kemudian menarik tangannya. Jemari mungilnya, Chanyeol mencoba memasangkan cincin itu kepadanya namun sayang tidak ada yang bisa pas di jari manis atau pun jari tengahnya._

 _Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. "Apa jariku terlalu besar," Gerutu Chanyeol kesal._

 _Tapi dia tidak menyerah, Chanyeol mencoba memasangkan cincin itu pada semua jemari lentik Baekhyun. Sampai terakhir._

 _"Ibu jari?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri melihat cincin itu akhirnya bisa muat di jari Baekhyun._

 _"Ah gwenchana, walaupun ibu jari akhirnya muat juga," Desah Chanyeol berbinar lega. Baekhyun hanya diam dan tetap memperhatikan yang apa yang namja itu lakukan. Setelah misson complete, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata sipit yang selalu memikatnya. Dia mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis._

 _"Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan kembali padamu!"_

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia keluar dari lift. Telinganya mendengar jelas suara tangis nyaring yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Tanpa berniat membuat anaknya semakin tak terkendali ia segera membuka kunci apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tasnya asal-asalan di lantai dan menghampiri kedua putranya. Ia memeluk kedua putranya segera, tentu saja Seoeon yang akan menangis paling parah, sedangkan Seojun mulai bisa tenang. Walau keduanya masih sama-sama sesenggukan. Hal yang paling tidak bisa Baekhyun lihat adalah melihat buah hatinya menangis. Sungguh, itu sangat melukai hatinya.

" _ssshhttt_ , sayang tenanglah eomma disini, cup...cup... _mianhae,_ eomma _mianhae._ Sudah jangan menangis _,"_

Baekhyun mengelus kedua punggung putranya dengan sayang. Itu adalah cara menenangkan putranya yang paling ampuh.

Seorang namja dewasa di dalam rumah itu akhirnya bisa mengelus dada lega. Sungguh dia sudah berusaha menenangkan kedua bayi tersebut sebisanya, namun hal itu tentu tak semudah orang lain membayangkan.

"Kihyun-ah _jeongmal mianhae,_ tadi mobilku mogok."

Wanita itu memancarkan raut menyesal yang dalam kepada lelaki di sebelahnya.

Kihyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara, berusaha memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi sayang mimik wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. Baekhyun tahu, Kihyun pasti kerepotan.

Setelah anaknya berhenti menangis Baekhyun mengangkat kedua putranya agar berdiri, dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby kedua makhluk mungil itu.

"Kalian lapar kan? _Ja~_ eomma akan memasak untuk kalian, kalian pergi bermain _ara!_ "

Si bungsu Seojun mengangguk kecil, namun kakaknya tidak. Bayi yang lahir lebih dulu itu malah merengek minta di gendong ibunya.

"huks, eomma!"

" _aigoo_ ~ Byun Seoeon, _iliwa!_ "

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika sedari ia masuk pintu rumahnya tidak di tutup. Dia menggendong Seoeon ke dapur karena harus memasak, sedangkan Seojun masih di ruang tengah bersama Kihyun. Namja itu hanya memantau apa yang di lakukan keponakannya.

"Seojunnie~ kau mau kemana? YA! ayo masuk ke dalam," Panggil Kihyun ketika melihat kemana Seojun melangkah. Bayi itu berjalan menuju pintu, sepertinya mata kecilnya melihat sesuatu di balik pintu tersebut.

Sambil terus berjalan Seojun tidak menggubris panggilan dari pamannya.

Kihyun mengejar Seojun namun bayi itu malah menjerit-jerit tidak mau.

Karena mendengar suara ribut dari luar Baekhyun kembali menuju ruang tamu. Ia sudah mengamankan Seoeon di ruang bermain.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan anak itu," jawab Kihyun seadanya.

Baekhyun mendesah, ternyata hanya dia seorang yang bisa mengatasi anaknya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjangkau Seojun suara bayi menangis kembali terdengar.

"Bukankah itu suara Seoeon, noona dia menangis,"

Kihyun berujar memberi tahu kakaknya.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Astaga~ anak itu," desahnya panjang. "Aku akan segera kesana. Kau gendong Seojun." Dan Baekhyun langsung lari ke belakang.

"Seojunnie ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Kihyun menarik tangan kecil Seojun yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk di belakang pintu. Bocah itu berbicara random.

"Appa!" Ucap bocah itu, tapi tidak di gubris oleh Kihyun.

* * *

Hari minggu yang panas. Baekhyun bangun pukul 7 pagi untuk memasak. Sebuah apron berwarna biru sudah membalut tubuh langsingnya. Ibu muda itu tengah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dia jadikan santap paginya hari ini. Bersyukur kedua putranya masih tertidur pulas, semalam mereka tidur sangat larut karena menonton kartun.

 _ **ting... tong...**_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika telinganya mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia melihat jam di atas televisi, dan membuatnya semakin terheran. Siapa yang bertamu pagi buta seperti ini.

Walau bingung namun Baekhyun sangat penasaran. Akhirnya ia segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Baekhyun memutar handle pintunya hingga terbuka. Matanya langsung membulat kaget. "Park Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanyanya tak percaya, bagaimana namja itu bisa kemari.

"Maaf, kemarin aku membuntutimu," Balas Chanyeol santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kunjungan seorang Bos kepada pegaiwainya," Ucap Chanyeol tidak tahu malu menyuaraakan keinginan gilanya.

.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Secangkir teh manis pun sudah dia habiskan. Dalam hati dia mendumel kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ada tamu yang hanya dibiarkan duduk sendirian tanpa di temani. Oke, mungkin dia memang tamu yang tak di undang. Tapi tidak seharusnya juga Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Saat sibuk menggerutu sesosok wanita bertubuh mungil itu menghampirinya. Chanyeol segera merubah mimik wajahnya agar terlihat cerah kembali. Namun sebuah perkataan singkat Baekhyun berusaha membuatnya mati kutu seketika.

"Terimakasih untuk kunjungan anda Direktur, tapi saya rasa lebih baik anda pulang sekarang,"

Ucap Baekhyun sengaja berbicara formal dengan maksud pengusiran sesopan mungkin. Walau mau sopan seperti apapun jika namanya di usir ya tetap membuat orang lain sakit hati.

Chanyeol menahan kesal di hatinya. Dia sudah berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Akhirnya dia tersenyum - dengan paksa - lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya waspada.

"Kepala editor Byun?" Panggil Chanyeol mengikuti permainan yang Baekhyun buat. Ya... saling memanggil nama mereka dengan formal.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandi sebentar? Kurasa aku ingin buang air kecil," Ujar Chanyeol, hahaha dalam hati dia bertepuk tangan melihat wajah _shock_ wanita di hadapannya. Dia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat dongkol padanya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia sadar jika Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengujinya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia mengusir Chanyeol, sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan dan kemungkinan besar kedua putranya akan bangun dari alam mimpinya. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol bertemu dengan anaknya.

Masih menahan amarahnya Baekhyun berkata sinis, "Mari saya antar,"

Jawabnya singkat dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu menungguinya seperti satpam. Apa wanita itu menganggapnya kriminal?

"Apa anda sudah selesai sekarang? kalau begitu bisakah anda pulang sekarang?" Raut tak sabaran mulai terpancar di wajah bak _barbie_ itu.

Chanyeol murung. Kenapa Baekhyun berniat sekali mengusirnya. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Baekhyun-"

 _"eommaaaa!"_

Belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara lagi, kini suara bayi memanggil namanya dari dalam kamar _deg_ , Baekhyun membeku seketika. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh.

"Kumohon pergilah sekarang Park Chanyeol," Pinta Baekhyun kalut, kali ini dengan nada memohon.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menurutinya, sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Chanyeol tidak akan bersikap konyol lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab. Matanya mulai memanas, tetapi ia memilih segera berlari menuju kamarnya dimana suara bayinya yang mulai menangis.

Baekhyun memeluk Seoeon yang kini sedang berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Begitulah bayi itu jika marah, saat bangun tapi tidak segera ada ibunya disana.

"Seoeon-ah kau sudah bangun." Masih mendekap putranya itu, ia menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Huwaaaa eomma,,, _hukss..._ "

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis eomma disini. _ssshhtt..._ " bujuknya agar berhenti menangis sambil mengelus punggung anaknya sayang.

Karena mendengar tangisan kencang saudara kembarnya mau tak mau membuat si kecil Seojun ikut membuka matanya.

"Eommaaa..."

Anak itu tidak gampang menangis seperti kakaknya, jadi dia hanya memanggil ibunya sambil pelan-pelan merangkak menuju Baekhyun.

"Seojun-ah,"

Chanyeol datang tepat saat Baekhyun hendak menarik Seojun ke pangkuannya. Baik Baekhyun, Seoeon dan Seojun serempak menoleh kearahnya.

"Jelaskan apa ini sebenarnya Baekhyun?"

Tanya Chanyeol lirih masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi canggung setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Chanyeol ikut andil, namja itu duduk di seberang meja di dekat ke dua bayi kembar yang kini sedang lahap memakan makanannya.

Baekhyun juga memakan sarapannya, cuma bedanya wanita itu terlihat tidak bernafsu.

"Appa,"

Panggil Seojun polos.

Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

" _Igeo!_ " Bayi itu menunjuk gelas minumnya yang berada di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Seojun pun segera menyerahkan gelas minum itu, dia bahkan membantu meminumkannya ke mulut mungil si bayi.

Setelahnya Seojun tersenyum manis bermaksud mengucapkan terimakasih. Chanyeol jadi gemas, dengan pelan dia mengusak rambut si kecil.

Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya yang berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh disana. Si kecil Seoeon sempat melirik sekilas interaksi sang adik dan namja dewasa itu. Tapi tidak terlalu lama dia kembali meyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, sepertinya dia lebih tertarik menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aigoo~ _neomu gwiyeo_ ,"

Celetuk Chanyeol lalu kembali duduk.

Baekhyun mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Makanannya belum ia sentuh sedikitpun. Setelah menumpuk piringnya dan milik anaknya ia segera berlari ke dapur. Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres disini, dan dia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya. Akhirnya dia putuskan menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya menahan tangis. Chanyeol semakin mendekat, dengan pelan dia balik tubuh mungil itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Matanya ikut memanas.

"Baekhyun... jadi mereka..." Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkannya pertanyaannya. Mendadak percaya dirinya menghilang, apa yang sudah dia perbuat kepada wanita itu.

Baekhyun juga tidak langsung menjawab. Wanita itu malah menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menangis keras, sudah tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi.

Chanyeol tahu jawabannya, bahkan tanpa menunggu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Dengan sigap dia segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kencang menangis.

" _Hiks,... hiks..."_

" _Mianhae_ Baekhyun, _jeongmal mianhae,_ "

Gumam namja itu lirih, ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa hari ini di rumah Baekhyun. Bermain bersama ke dua putranya. Tidak menyangka jika Seojun memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan dirinya. Bahkan anak itu memanggilnya ayah sebelum Chanyeol sendiri menyadarinya. Sedangkan Seoeon lebih banyak diam, si sulung itu terlalu malu-malu padanya, walau lumayan susah menakhlukan hati kecilnya namun akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil juga. Chanyeol mengajak ke dua anaknya membeli mainan baru. Tak lupa juga membawa Baekhyun ikut. Jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu Seoeon menangis. Chanyeol jelas tak bisa mengatasinya.

Malam pun akhirnya tiba. Seoeon dan Seojun sudah tertidur pulas. Tinggal kedua manusia besar yang saat ini sedang merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Menjaga bayi itu tidak mudah. Dan jahatnya Chanyeol selama ini membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan itu seorang diri.

Dengan posisi Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol, kini tangan namja itu melingkari perut kekasihnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher wanita itu. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Baekhyun dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya. Dan selalu ada alasan di balik permintaannya. Karena menurut Chanyeol dengan posisi seperti itu bisa memudahkannya untuk berbuat lebih pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun, kau tahu itu," Gumam Chanyeol lirih, sengaja meniup belakang leher Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita itu kegelian.

"Eung..."

" _Mianhae,_ karena telah membiarkanmu membesarkan mereka seorang diri. Aku tahu kau bekerja dengan keras, sedangkan aku, di luar sana aku hanya bersantai-santai tanpa tahu beban yang kau tanggung selama ini. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol berkata setulus hatinya. Mungkin jika dia berusaha lebih keras waktu itu, dia bisa menemukan Baekhyun lebih cepat. Namun sayangnya, setelah ke pergiannya ke USA, Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar. Wanita itu bahkan mengganti nomor ponselnya. Dan karena itu sebenarnya Chanyeol sempat marah, dan berpikir untuk menyerah mencari Baekhyun. Berusaha melupakan semua kenangannya dengan Baekhyun. Menganggap bahwa wanita itu hanyalah wanita angkuh yang tidak mau mempercayai keteguhan hatinya. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan dia akan kembali, maka dia pasti akan menepati janjinya. Tidak peduli seberapa panjang jalan yang harus ditempuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun, seolah tidak mempercayai kesungguhannya. Malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Jujur itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Aku juga minta maaf Chanyeol, seharusnya aku mengabarimu saat aku akan pindah. Aku hanya malu kepada mereka. Manajer Kim, teman-temanku, termasuk Tao dan Yixing."

Baekhyun ikut meremas pelan telapak lebar Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya. Sudah lama sekali ia mendambakan moment seperti ini, walau selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak pantas.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan," Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mendengarnya, seketika itu juga jantungnya merasa nyeri, seperti tertikam sebuah belati. Namun ia memilih diam.

"Baekhyun, apa jadinya jika aku tidak menemukanmu hari ini... Dua tahun yang lalu, aku berusaha meyakinkan eomma. Agar dia bersedia mengundur pernikahanku sampai aku kembali ke Korea. Waktu itu aku dan Yeonhee sudah sepakat untuk menunggu sampai aku berhasil menemukanmu. Karena apa? Karena aku dan Yeonhee sadar, bahwa kami tidak pernah saling mencintai."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. "Aku ditunangkan dengannya sejak kecil, dia adalah temanku. Aku selalu melindunginya dimana pun dia berada. Kami tumbuh besar bersama, perasaanku padanya juga ikut tumbuh seiring kedekatan kami, dulu aku kira bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi semakin lama aku sadar, bahwa perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas seorang kakak menyayangi adiknya. Karena bertemu denganmu lah aku menyadari semuanya. Perasaanku padanya berbeda dengan perasaanku kepadamu."

Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya menahan isak tangisnya. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh mempermainkannya. Dan bodohnya ia sempat tidak mempercayai janji Chanyeol padanya.

Pelan-pelan namja itu membalik badannya. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan beralih menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Baekhyun, _Saranghaeyo_..."

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Memagutnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindunya yang menggebu. Setelah dia berhasil menggenggam maka tak akan pernah lagi dia lepaskan.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin... kau..." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun saat dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. " _Mwo?_ Jangan bercanda kita bersama anak-anak," Balas Baekhyun sedikit serak karena tangisnya. Yang tanpa ia sadari hal itu malah membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin naik.

"Lalu kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana? Kamar mandi?"

Tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Astaga~"

"Baekhyun, ayolah~" Rengek Chanyeol kekanakan. Dengan sigap segera dia meloloskan piyama tidur Baekhyun. Membuat wanita itu tersentak.

"YA! aku bilang TIDAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Bentak wanita itu antara marah dan malu. Bagaimana mereka akan bercinta di dalam kamar bersama anaknya. Bagaimana jika anaknya bangun dan melihat perbuatannya. Oh tidak-tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau mengotori otak polos anaknya.

"SSSsshhhtt..." Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Baekhyun memintanya diam.

"Pelankan suaramu, kau mau membangunkan mereka?"

"YappParkChanyeolapakaugila?"

Omel Baekhyun susah payah karena telunjuk Chanyeol masih di bibirnya.

"Kita akan pelan-pelan _ne?_ jadi jangan berisik _Ara_?"

Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya pada dada telanjang wanita itu. Menggoda nipple Baekhyun adalah langkah pertamanya. Karena dia tahu, dengan cara itu Baekhyun pasti tidak akan bisa berkutik.

Seperti dugaannya. Baekhyun menyerah padanya, wanita itu hanya bisa menahan desahnya agar tidak keluar, mencengkeram seprei erat-erat. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Dengan begitu sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin melakukan lebih.

Namun naas begitu Chanyeol ingin berbuat semakin jauh suara bayi mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Eomma..."

Detik itu juga Baekhyun segera menarik kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh. Buru-buru ia berbalik demi menatap anaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan dadanya yang kini sedang telanjang.

"Seoeon!"

"Eomma cucu."

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Yah!"

* * *

\- Happy Ending -

* * *

 _Hay guys, pertama-tama saya mau ucapin_

 _Marhaban ya Ramadhan buat para readers yang ber agama islam semua. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, semoga puasa kita lancar dan di terima sama ALLAH SWT._

 _amiiiin._

 _Saya minta maaf yang banyak kerena membuat FF ini molor begitu lama. Berhubung hari-hari yang lalu saya sibuk sampai gak punya semangat buat nulis akhirnya hari ini baru bisa saya selesein._

 _Sebenarnya ada dua pilihan waktu mau apdet ini FF. Antara hari ini atau sahabis lebaran. Karena gak mungkin kan saya nulis NC di saat saya sendiri sedang puasa, nahlo, jujur saya masih takut dosa. Kalian juga yang puasa juga gimana?_

 _Yah, Tapi karena saya takut kalian bakalan lupa sama ceritanya karena apdetnya kelamaan jadi terpaksa saya post Endingnya sekarang. Jadi maafkan saya karena bagian *uhuk* nya saya cut._

 _Hahaha peace salam damai. Saya tahu mungkin kalian akan kecewa, tapi saya bisa apa?_

 _Yasudah terserah mau baca atau enggaknya, yang penting ini FF sudah berhasil di TAMAT kan._

 _*ketokpalu3x*_

 _bytheway hari ini adalah **365** **days** saya menulis Fanfic, /gananya/ huhuhu tidak terasa saya sudah setahun saya nulis FF absurd kea beginian,_

 _dimulai dari YM dan diakhiri dengan ini, semoga masih ada ide yang bisa saya tuangin buat bahan-bahan FIC yang lain. -_-V_

 _Thankyou so Much buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview~ saya hanya bisa ucapin SARANGHAEYO~~~~~~~ kkkkkk_

 _See you in another Chance, dan lembaran baru~_

 _Annyeong!_


End file.
